Ouran high school Host Club: MEET PRINCE YUKI AND KYO SOHMA!
by YazzyPurple
Summary: Yuki and his cousin Kyo,have transfered to Ouran High School.As Yuki tries to get through a tough descion,he's distraced by the HOST CLUB!So is Kyo, as he triesto decide whether he's found the person that could change him from being an outsider of the zodiac? Both Yuki and Kyo struggle but find that with the help of the HOST CLUB,anything is possible! What will they do about Akito!
1. Prologue: A Young Boy

**THIS IS THE PROLOGUE!**

**Note: I do not own the characters! Or Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club!**

**SORRY TOHRU FANS! I took her out of the story because I have special plans for Yuki and Kyo. I love her too so don't worry!**

**SOOORRRRYYYY!THERE WON'T BE ANY YAOI IN HERE EITHER! Hope you enjoy!**

The hand reached for me. I flinched. Why did he have to move like that, so sudden and graceful? He smiled at my fear like he always had.

"Look at me, precious Yuki," he demanded. I jerked my head up, looking into the eyes of my so called "god", "It's your last day with me in this house, and I want to make sure you don't forget me. We surely wouldn't want that to happen, would we Yuki?"

"N-No," I whispered. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with my hand of my burning cheek. I gasped in pain as he clutched my hair and used it as a leash to pull me to him.

"What's my name?!" he screamed, "Say it!"

"A-Akito-S-sama," I stuttered as my eyes began to water. I looked down and tried to stop them from falling down. I told myself not to cry. I told myself not to cry.

"I thought I told you to look. At. MEE!" he hit me again at my side. I cried in pain, "Answer me when I ask you a question!" he shook me with my hair. I screamed. I was hurting. My head was hurting. My side was hurting. Everywhere was hurting. But I knew no one would come for me. I was hopeless.

"Yes, Ak-kito -sama, "tears streaked down my face. My last day...

"Yuki, do want to stay with me? Is that why you're crying? His cruel voice reached my ear. I flinched and felt him smile, "Don't cry, Yuki."

I tried to stop crying. I succeeded at not sobbing, but tears still fell down my face. It all hurt. I didn't want anyone to touch me. I shuddered as he smirked his evil torturous smile. His smirk turned into the glare as he left the room. But I knew it was far from over. I crawled to the dark corner and put my arms around myself, knees to my chest. I winced in pain. I looked out the small window and saw the only eyes that knew what I felt. I only eyes that went through what I was going through. And just like that, she walked away. Stopped, and continued. There was a teardrop where she stopped. I knew she couldn't help me. We both knew it. More tears streaked down. I heard the door open and closed. I refused to raise my head and stare at the horrible monster of a boy who clouded over me. But I gave in, knowing the consequences if I didn't. I stared at him, terrified and scared.

"Did I tell you to move, pet?" he asked while he touched my cheek. A low, shriek escaped me as I saw a belt in his hand. No, no no...

I wanted to scream for help, but I knew no one would hear me. If they did, they ignored it. I could still remember my cruel mother's voice as she left me with this monster. "He wants you" she said "You're special to him" she cooed. "He will teach you a lesson" they all told me. I never knew what I did wrong, but I knew I never should've been born.

"And didn't I tell you to stop crying?" he asked, voice alluring. He slapped me again. I fell over, my head hitting the wall. I was overwhelmed with pain. All over my body. Intense pain. I was suffering.

"Do you like disobeying me, pet!? Why do you disobey me?!" he kicked me , "Do you think someone will help you, you disgusting rat!? THEY HATE YOU! ARE THEY HELPING YOU NOW? THEY DISPISE YOU! DO NOT DISOBEY ME AGAIN! You are MY PET!MINE!" Akito screamed.

He raised the belt. Outside, you could hear the whips and screams of pain as I cried out. I would die, I thought, and I was 4 years old.

**Hehe! So what did you think? Write me your reviews. Message me, anything! Tell me what you thought! Give me ideas! What you want to see more of, less of.**

**_I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS! I PROMISE YOU, THERE WILL BE MORE LAUGHS AND LETTING LOSE LATER. i JUST WANTED TO SET YUKI'S HISTORY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE FORGOTTEN OR DON'T KNOW YET! THANKS FOR READING! I WILL TRY TO POST EVERY TWO DAYS SINCE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO IN GEOMETRY BUT WRITE, WRITE, AND WRITE SOME MORE!DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**

**_Plus, I'm NOT JAMIE RUE! CALL ME YAZZY! JAMIE RUE IS MY EMAIL NAME, NOT MY REAL NAME._**

**_-yazzy ;)_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Strangest Day

"Why the hell is that damn rat taking so long?!" I heard the cat yell from downstairs. Ever since that stupid rat walked through Shigure's doors, my eyes have been bleeding since. He never knew when to shut the trap in which he calls a mouth. _One day, I will rip it off his face, _Yuki thought as he went downstairs.

It was an ordinary school day, except it was a little bit different today. Kyo and I were transferring to a new school; Akito's orders. I didn't know why he was making us switch schools. But even if we did, why did he have to make the stupid cat swtich too.

I sighed. No one really knew what Akito was thinking; and no one wanted to know. Hatori was waiting down stairs, waiting for me to come down.

"Yuki, you don't want to miss your first day do you?" Shigure called.

"I'm coming," I called. Only if the cat would learn a thing or two on speaking or maybe not speaking at all. _Yes, I assume that would be better._

"And who goes to school at 6:30 in the morning. I know we're different but are we really this different?" I said as I met all three Sohma's at the bottom of the stairs.

"Because," Hatori said as he walked outside, motioning us to follow. I waved goodbye to Shigure as he waved back in his cheerful manner of his, "Some of the students at the school volunteered to show you around so you won't get lost."

"I'm not Hatsuharu, Hatori," I rolled my eyes and got into the car.

"I know you're not but you don't have to be Hatsuharu to get lost, Yuki," Hatori stared the car.

I knew who would win the argument before it even started so I just shut my mouth and looked out the window as we passed the main house- the Sohma estate. It's been a while since I've been there, and if things went my way, I would never have to step foot past the doors. Using my rat instincts, I could hear just little sounds from the house. As quiet as usual, I thought. Not that I expected it to be full with everyone talking freely. That would never happen at the house.

I thought about the new school. _At least there won't be obsessed fan girls chasing after me,_ that was a good advantage with less chance of him changing into his zodiac form. Most of the Sohma's that lived in the main house were burdened with the zodiac curse. Kyo doesn't live in the main house because he wen to train on some mountain so he could beat me when he came back. Honestly, I think he got even dumber. Maybe the bears he fought knocked some brain cells out of his brain. Who knew?

Kyo turned into a cat, organge, if hugged by a girl of is under stressed. It's the same for all members of the zodiac, but they turn into hier form of animal. Me, a rat, Hatori a dog, and Shigure, a seahorse. (Though he would kill me if I said it out loud)

There were other member's, all the animals of the zodiac. There were a few eceptions, like Haruhi, my very close cousin. She was a bird when she turned, which isn't part of the zodiac. There are 2 or 3 other members that are part of the zodiac curse, but don't turn into the zodiac animals. No one knows why.

"Hey, rat. We're here. You gonna get out or what?" he snapped his fingers in my face. I took it and bent it.

"Now, now children. Let's not fight," Hatori gave Kyo his fingers back.

"Children?" I murmered in question. But it was unheard over the idiot's yelling.

"ME?! HE WAS THE ONE THAT WAS KILLING MY FINGERS!" Kyo growled.

I sighed. This was not a good way to continue the rest of my last year in high school: with that moron.

"Come on. Let's just go," I said.

He opened his mouth to say something but Hatori stopped him, "Bastard."

"What was that?" Hatori's face was shadowed as he pressed Kyo's face to the ground with his hand twisted.

"Now, now," a familiar voice said. It almost sounded like-

"Haruhi," I gasped, happily surprised. I uncontrollably hugged her, "Haruhi." I said as I felt more comfortable and pulled back, "Did Akito send you here too?"

She nodded, "But it was a couple of months ago. What is Kyo doing here? Why haven't you killed each other yet?"

"I wish I had the chance," I smiled sweetly. I realized there were people standing behind Haruhi. I took a step back as the stared at me. I looked behind me just in time to see the car disappear on the horizon. G

"Who are they, Haruhi?" said an orange haired kid. I realized there was another orange haired kid beside him. Oh, they were twins. Very much identical. Before Haruhi could talk, another kid with black hair and glasses looked up.

"Yuki and Kyo Sohma," he said, "Transfers from a commoner school moderately far from here. Their family's earnings takes them far from being commoners. The rest of the imformation is useless."

"So are they commoners or not? I want my little Haruhi to have friends she can be herself around," a blonde haired and tall guy asked. His voice reminded me so much of Shigure's. Or was it Ayame's? It didn't matter. Neither was good.

"Yeah, Kyouya," the twins chorused, "Are they or aren't they?"

"They aren't," the dark haired guy who must be Kyouya answered.

"So their filthy rich like us?" the blonde guy said again. Again his voice reminding me of those two bastards at home.

"No, Tamaki," Kyouya answered exasperatedly.

"Who are those idiots?" Kyo whispered to me.

"Like I have a clue," I shrugged.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Haruhi yelled at them. They obeyed, "Yuki-chan, Kyo-chan, these are my…friends," I stared at her in shock. She would be friends with such idiots? And why was she dressed like that? What happened to her hair? _It's a surprise how much a person can change after 2 years of being apart, "_Tamaki Suoh-sempai. Kyouya Ootori-sempai-."

"The hitachiin twins!" the twins sprang up in my face.

"Hikaru-," one of them said.

"And Kaoru!" the second one said.

"I'm Honey!" a small boy with blonde hair said. What was a child doing here? He almost looked like Momiji. How ironic; he had a bunny in his hand, "But my real name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka! This is Takashi Morinozuka! And this is my bunny, Usa-chan!"

I nodded. I just wanted to be showed around the school and go to class, "Nice meeting all of you. I'm Yuki Sohma. This is my cousin Kyo Sohma. Please treat us well."

"Let me show you around," Haruhi said, eyeing me. We had a lot to talk about.

"Why are you dressed like a guy, Haruhi?" Kyo blurted out.

That idiot.

Haruhi shrugged, "I guess you could say I-," she was cut off by the blonde- I mean Tamaki.

"How did you know my sweet Haruhi is a girl?"

"I've known Haruhi since I took my first breath," Kyo said in a 'duh' sort of way. He walked towards a building, "If you won't how us around, I'll walk around. I didn't wake up so damn early for no reason."

"I see your temper hasn't lowered," Haruhi looked at Kyo. He turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is another chance for me to kick your butt again when spar kyo-kyo," Haruhi smiled.

"What-?"

"Let's get moving shall we? I would hate to make this innocent boy late for the first day," Kyouya reached his hand to me. Unsure of what to do, I shook my head and followed him instead. The others trailing behind us. Something wasn't right with Haruhi. I was finding out what that was.

Now, I had two missions. One, was to find out why in the world Akito sent all three of us here. Second, to find out what was going on in Haruhi's head because obviously she wasn't thinking clearly.

So far, Ouran High School was the strangest school…


	3. Chapter 2: The rat and cat become HOSTS!

**HI, SO SORRY IF THERE ARE SOME MISTAKES IN THIS. i TYPED IT UP UNDER 20 MINUTES FROM MY NOTEBOOK. i'M SORRY IF IT'S OO SHORT BECAUSE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I WANT TO WRITE A STORY EVERY 2 DAYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS! ENJOY!**

"And this is Music Room 3, where we have Host Club meetings and appointments," Kyoya spoke as we passed by a door with a sign that said 'Music Room #3'.

"Appointments? You're not doctors," Kyo said as a matter of factly.

I thumped him at the back of his head, "Stupid. They're still in high school. How can they be doctors?"

"I don't like doctors, Kyo-chan," Honey looked down sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"They tell me to stop eating cake!" Honey looked at me with tears in his eyes.

I looked around uncomfortable, "Oh, uh, sorry?"

"No, we're not doctors," Kyoya pushed his glasses up and wrote something in his black notebook, "We entertain girls. They pay to see each and every one of us, except for the twins who are together."

"Haruhi's a girl, though!" Kyo objected.

Tamaki out his hand over Kyo's mouth aggressively, "No she's not! Shhsshh!"

"I thought we discussed this already? We've known each other since we were little," Haruhi took Tamaki's hand off Kyo's mouth.

"He doesn't have to say it so loudly!" the twins hissed.

"She says she doesn't care!" Kyo yelled at them, "It's not you we're talking about!"

Kyoya turned around, "Another word from any of you and I will make sure every embarrassing moments are put on video and released during the next Host Club meeting."

The twins paled. Kyo looked at Kyoya in the eye, "You're kidding. You don't even know me."

"Oh am I? My family owns over 50 hospitals and has accesses to every single file since you were born. Do you still think I'm kidding?"

Kyo glared at Kyoya, "I'm not even in your little club."

"That's why I wanted you to shut up so we could make a deal," Kyoya pushed his glasses up again, "It's obvious any girl at this school would think highly of your appearance. And we do have more space in the club for two more to join, not to mention the high profits will get for your requests."

"What?" Kyo and I both glared at the dark haired guy who was writing in the notebook.

"He wants you to join the Host Club and earn us more money," Haruhi said simply. Kyo threw her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him. These two haven't changed a bit.

"No, no. I think you have to get us to _agree _first. And no," I told him. I wasn't joining this club. If you ask me, it's just full of lunatics. I don't know how Haruhi got mixed in with them.

"I don't think you have a choice. That video that I make later on will be what will a blackmail. Either you join the club or the whole school knows and _sees _that you dressed up as a girl," Kyoya looked at me squarely.

He was blackmailing me and he wasn't afraid to admit it. And how did he know about me dressing up as a girl at my previous school? I'd finally gotten used to no fanclub girls following my every move. I still remember that memory at the bathroom where one of them popped out of nowhere. From that day on, I never used the school bathroom.

"Fine," I said. I looked at Haruhi. She shrugged. We were having a _long and serious _talk later."

"No way!" Kyo jumped.

"Oh?" Kyoya pulled Kyo aside and whispered something to him. We all watched as Kyo went pale and walked back to us.

"I guess I'm part of the club too," he said quietly defeated, just like he always did when I beat him at a fight.

"YAY!KYO-CHAN AND YUKI-CHAN!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh this is simply _exquisite!" _Tamaki clapped and was so excited he started speaking French. Kyo thumped him upside the head and he spoke Japanese again, "But what would your type be?"

"Type?" Kyo and I chorused in question. We glared at each other. _That is to never happen again for as long as I live. _I made a note.

"Yes, but of course," Tamaki took my hand and smiled, "I'm the princely type. Honey over there is the boy liolita type. Mori is the strong silent type. The Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous or devilish. And Kyoya as you see is the cool type."

"What type is Haruhi?"

"Commoner type," Tamaki said cheerfully which earned him a smack on the head from Haruhi, "What? I's true! Don't reject your nature Haruuuhiii!"

"Tamaki, sometimes I swear…," Haruhi turned around, "Let's go or we'll be late."

Kyo and I followed Haruhii and the twins followed, "We have the same class."

"Grreeaatt," Kyo rolled his eyes.

"You want to mess with us-."

"Orange head?" Kaoru finished for Hikaru.

"Oh, I certainly wouldn't want to do that," Kyo pushed past them, "For the first time ever I actually want to go to class."

As I followed Haruhi, Kyo and the twins, I thought about what just happened. I haven't been in this school for more than an hour and I'd already met six crazies. They were absolutely insane. But if Haruhi could stand them, maybe they weren't that bad. Beside their crazy outside shell, I felt something more. Their hearts were pure and this club was much like a family; or felt like it. The way they joked with each other and respected as well as supported each other was very envious.

It still didn't hide the fact that I was now a HOST! And the girls… it was an equation for disaster.

_Yuki, you worry too much. As long as they don't hug you, it's fine. _I sighed. For now, I will focus on my classes. I wonder what Shigure would think. He'd probably call Ayame who would ask like the snake he was and try to squeeze in some unnecessary tips for being a gentleman.

I just couldn't believe that from now on, Kyo and I were HOSTS!

**DID YOU ENJOY? DON'T FORGET TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND PEOPLE YOU KNOW! MOST IMPORTANTLY, DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT!THANK YOU ALL! REVEIW I MEAN, NOT COMMENT! SEE WHAT I MEAN, MY BRAIN IS TIRED FROM GEOMETIRE AND IRONY AMBIGUITY NOTES IN SCHOOL. ANYWAYS, IF THIER MISTAKES, ANYTHING JUST REVEIW OF TALK O ME! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I WILL HOEPLY HAVE ANOTHER STORY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY!:) REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Yuki's new heart

**I'm so sorry guy's, Ive been so busy and I've literally had like 5 minutes in my day to go online. Yeah, i could've typed something but it would be about 8 sentences long and I love you guys waaayyy too much to make a new chapter this short. **

**ANYWAY, IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU GUYS WILL BE SHOCKED AND BE LIKE "WHOA, DIDN'T SEE THAT COMMING" AHAHA. HOPE YOU ENJOY! I'LL TRY TO POST AGAIN ON SUNDAY! **

**But don't blame me if I don't because I have a 4 page paper due Monday and so far, I haven't finished the introduction...but don't worry! I'm smart! I'll find a way! Its just a heads up :)**

**ENJOY!**

Looking out the window, I saw the statue that was standing beside the pond. I sighed. I knew these stuff the teacher were teaching, I didn't need to learn it over. But I guess it _was _an advantage. Now, I'll more time to do things I really want to do instead cramming for homework.

"Mr. Yuki Sohma, what type of-."

"Irony," I answered giving a small smile.

"Would you like to show the rest of class examples of irony? Maybe you can teach them better than I can," the teacher flushed and handed me the chalk.

"Okay," I stood up and walked to the board. As I passed the rows of desks, the girls were looking, staring at me. I could hear little purring sounds coming from them. Just like my last school, I thought. Which wasn't such a bad thing since I was missing my old school a little. I wrote irony on the board and underlined it. When I turned, the girls and even the teacher were watching me intently. I shuffled under there intent gaze, calming myself down by imagining they were hawks. That didn't work.

"Is there a problem, Yuki?" one of twins in the back asked.

"Yeah, you look so beautiful when you're focused," the other one yelled.

I scoffed and turned my back to them as their "brotherly love" act started. I still didn't know whether the host club were crazy before time, or they ate something that made them the way they way. If you asked me, I was going with the second one. No one was as idiotic as Tamaki. Well, maybe Shigure. I was hoping to get away from craziness a little bit now I know that's not possible. I wonder if some crazy cat lady cursed me with her tail before I was born. Because it seemed like everywhere I went, the crazies never seemed to go away.

After writing the stuff on the board, I turned around and found the girls still staring intently at me. The look in their eyes frightened me because I didn't know if they wanted to murder me, strangle me, or tackle me with hugs and kisses. The look in their eyes was ambitious and determined. Oh my… I hurried to my seat aware of the eyes following me.

After class, was lunch. I was heading to the Music room #3 when I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve. I turned around and chuckled.

"Oh my, you scared me there," I told the girl who now let go.

She gasped and one of her friends stepped up, "Hi, Yuki-chan. We wanted to know if ahhhhh," she was now staring at me, her eyes unfocused. Mesmerized? I wasn't sure but I sure hope she didn't faint while standing up. That would be new.

"Um.. your number," another girl said, "We wanted to know if you had a phone….so we could have your number… and…yeah," she said nervously.

I smiled sincerely, "Sorry, ladies, but I don't own a phone."

"Aaawwwww!" they all cooed, "Not at all? A home phone?"

"Hmm," I leaned on the wall. I was getting tired of standing. They girls squeaked. On the other hand, maybe standing will be better, "I have a home phone, but my cousin-"

"Can we have it!"

I couldn't say no. If I did, I was never getting out of here, "Sure."

After giving them Shigure's number, I escaped to Music Room #3 but before I left I turned around, "By the way, what are your names?"

"AMI!"

"NOA!"

"NAMI!"

Wow, I made a note: dark brown hair and hazel eyes-Ami, light brown hair and brown eyes-Noa, short brown hair and brown eyes-Nami.

"Thank you, girls," I left them be.

"You're late," Kyouya said the moment I walked in.

"Sorry, I was talking to some girls," I told him before noticing what he was wearing-what they all were wearing.

"What are you guys…doing?" I couldn't think of the right word to put it in.

"I'M A REINDEER, YU-CHAN!" Honey clutched my leg.

"Good for you, Honey," I said confused, "But why?"

"We're celebrating Christmas! We dress a theme everytime we have guests!" Honey explained.

"Yes," Tamaki came from behind me.

I jumoed, "Never do that agin or before you know it you'll be flying into that pond," I pointed to the window.

"Yuki, why so cold?"

"You blew on my neck," I glared at him and my eyes went wide, "What are you wearing? I knew you were crazy but…this is insane."

"I'm Santa Claus," Tamaki smiled.

"Err…," I had no idea what to say to that. This was blowing my mind.

"Yes, we were thinking-"

"That Haruhi would be Mrs. Santa Claus-"

"But you're more feminine that Haruhi so-"

"You can be Mrs. Santa."

The twins finished for each other.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not," Haruhi said. Finally, a normal person.

"Kyo doesn't want to be a deer, so he'll be Santa's cat," Honey said as I shook him from my leg.

Oh….this is pretty shocking. A bunch of High school guys dressed as reindeers and heroes. It was pretty pathetic. But I remembered I was doing it too.

"Welcome," I said as I sat down. I pulled the dress over my thighs. I hated Kyouya's blackmail. What was the point of keeping me dressed as a girl a secret if it's just going to happen again?

"Hi, Yuki," a girl giggled. I looked up at her surprised.

"Ami?" I asked and she blushed furiously.

"You remembered m-my name," she said.

"Of course," I smiled. She smiled back, taking me by surprise. What a beautiful girl.

"Wow, Yuki," she titled her head to the side, "That smile…it seems so real."

I looked unbelievably at Ami as she continued, "You seem like the kind of person that doesn't smile very often. At least, not from the heart, "she beamed, "I'm glad you can do that with me!"

Smile? I always smiled though. Didn't I? _You smile but it's not from the heart. One day, you'll meet someone who will truly appreciate smile and make you blissfully happy. _I remembered Haruhi's words. I knew that since that day, I've thought of Haruhi as my own personal advisor, best friend, and sister.

But Ami…? I couldn't understand my feelings.

"Sorry, Yuki!" Ami apologized.

"Oh…you didn't do…anything," I said distractedly, "Um…you don't seem like the kind of girl who would come to this place, Ami."

Her hazel eyes widened and the green in her eyes became more pronounce; beautiful.

"Yes," she whispered, "I actually came here to ask you…if you would like to go out some time, Yuki," Ami said. She said my name so soft like snow falling down. Before I knew it, the whole host club surrounded us.

"Yuki! Say yes!" Honey shrieked.

"Mother, Yuki is growing up! What shall we do?"

"I'm not mother," Kyouya said, "We shall let him decide for himself of course."

"What kind of parent are you!? We shall act like responsible parent's and BAN YUKI FROM DATING!" Tamaki shouted.

Ami was looking nervously at everyone, a little dazed.

"Okay," I told her and gave a small smile, "I'll go."

"Oh, no no," she waved her hand and head at the same time, "I can tell you're going because their making you go! And I don't want you to do something you don't want to do and- Yuki?"

Ami…she didn't want me to do something I didn't want to do…? She wasn't like those fan girls who would've killed me with hugs when I said I would go. I felt my heart flutter a little. What was going on?

"No, I'll go," I gave her a real smile and she grinned back. My heart fluttered again.

This time, I knew exactly what was going on. _Someone in the world who will fill your heart with joy and surprise you at every turn. Someone who will make you happy and slowly wash away your pain for good. Someone who will take you and walk into the one way road with you, Yuki, that person will come._

And that person was here, sitting right across from me with the most silliest but cutest grin on her face. Eyes bright and happy. Yes…she will walk with me, I thought.

**Did you guys like it it? Did I make any mistakes? Is there something you hated  or something you want me to change? REVIEW! COMMENT! OM ME! WHATEVER! I WANT OPINIONS! GOOD OR BAD! IDEA'S STUFF! YOU KNOW :) HAHA BUT I SERIOUSLY WANT TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING.**

**HOPRE YOU LIKED IT!**

**NEXT POST, POSSIBLY SUNDAY DEC 8TH OR 9TH. OR FURTHER ALONG. HA...**

**HOPE U LIKED IT THOUGH!**


	5. Chapter 4: Aya's visit

"Oh, Yuki! Can we come too?" Tamaki asked dreamily.

"No." I said shortly. But I was too confused to say it coldly.

"But whhhyyy! Haruhi could be my date!" Tamaki said even more stupidly.

Haruhi appeared out of nowhere, "I thought I was your daughter."

Tamaki tried to say something only to realize Haruhi was right.

Kyouya looked up from his black notebook, "She's right Tamaki. That would be rather starnge," he pulled Haruhi to him, "That's why she will be going with me."

Tamaki's mouth fell to the ground and he slowly went to his dark corner to sulk alone. But I hardly had time to deal with him now. No one was coming to the…the thing…whatever…the thing…that Ami and I were going to. We would probably all end up with the food all over us and Kyouya singing or something like that. I knew I haven't known these people for long but I knew them enough to know that something that wierd wasn't too wierd for them. And I did not want to know what was the weirdest thing they could do. I'd probably be on the moon and Tamaki would be on the sun not dying at all. Trust me, these guys were capable of that.

"No one is coming," I said firmly.

"Okay, fine," Haruhi said and smirked at me, "Then I'll have to tell Shigure and Ayame about it won't I?"

I stared at her darkly in horror, "You will do no such thing."

Everyone huddled behind Haruhi at my reply except for Kyo of course. Why was he so quiet anyway? He was back from his corner but he was just very quiet.

"I learned that being quiet is a way for them not to notice me," he said and went back to his corner. He really didn't want to be here.

"Well, which one will it be then?" Haruhi asked like I said nothing.

"You'll come, but only with Kyo!" I hissed and left Music Room #3. Those guys give me a headache.

"Yuki!"

I froze. What is _he _doing here? Shouldn't he be someone else being perverted and stupid?

"Yuki, why so pale?"

"A-Ayame…what are you doing here?" I said softly, trying to head upstairs slowly without him noticing.

Shigure appeared on my right. Great, no way to escape. I sunk to the ground.

"We heard you were taking some lucky beautiful high school girl out, even though I'm not sure what you wants with the likes of you-."

"What do you mean by that?" I said calmly. Hoping they would have mercy on me.

"That a beautiful and absolutely wonderful high school girl will want something to do with you," Shigure said brightly.

"Pervert," I muttered as he noticed Aya in the dark corner sulking.

"Oh, Aya, I didn't mean it like that," Shigure said and he took Aya's hand and pulled in up, looking deeply into his eyes, "You're a galaxies time better than some high school girl."

Shigure wiped a tear from Aya's cheek and Aya caught his hand, "Do you mean that, Gure?"

"Oh course I do, Aya. It's you, and only you," Shirgure said softly.

Oh, my GOD! I wanted to disappear from this world. What happened? What happened to normal people? Where did they all go? Or did I cross into a dimension where all there was stupidity and more stupidity? I truly didn't know the answer.

"Get a room you too," Kyo burst through the door, "What's for dinner, I'm starving. Rich people food doesn't do nothing. NOTHING!"

I took the chance to go to my room. On the first stair, it creaked and I looked at Aya and Shigure. Good, they were having eye passion. I took another step and they snapped out of it.

"So who's the lucky girl, Yuuki? Is she worth your heart?"

I blushed without thinking. Damnit, "SSuure, yeeahh," I said as I backed up the stairs.

"Love at first sight!" Aya tried to hug me and I made a run for it.

I got to my room and made a mistake of not closeing the door. Oh God! What does he want from me?!

"Trying to hide your embarrassment I see," Aya came into the room, "Yuki, know that I will always be here if you need be for anything. For I am you dear sweet brother who shall look out for you no matter what!"

He now had my head in his hand and was cradling my on his lap. Always look out for me? He was slowly twisting my neck as he talked!

"Aya, my neck," I choked out and he realsed me only to pull my closer to him. He sat me on his lap and gently sung a song to me. What was happening?

"Aya, I have homework," I tried to reason without getting my neck twisted again, "If you're a good brother, you'll let me work."

Ayame got tears in his eyes, "NOOO! I'm a terrible brother! I'm keeping you from your education that will lead you to be who you want to be! I'm blocking your opportunities!"

Seriously, could he get anymore dramatic?

"No, no," I said hastily, "You're a super…duper…bootilious…fanterrific person ever," I tried to get him to leave. Anything.

He looked at me and hugged my tightly, "Oh, Yuki. You and your words," he smacked my butt, "But I belong to Shigure to take your sweet honey words into consideration. Sorry my Yuki!"

With that, he left me.

I sat on my bed impressed with myself. How did I survive that?

How would I survive for the rest of my life?

Immediately, I got a picture of Ami in a long whote dress and me in a black suit, waving goodbye to the Sohmas. I blushed and took it out of my head.

No, Yuki. No, I thought, Don't think about that. It's never going to happen. And as much as I wanted to believe it would, I knew it wouldn't. Something was bound to happen. I was never happy for long. It wouldn't be long until Akito showed up. I shuddered and layed on the bed.

_After all, your body belongs to me Yuki. See the marks…see them? Red, red and red all over…those are my marks on you, precious Yuki…_


	6. Chapter 5: Yuki

I sighed as Haruhi's hand went to the collar of my shirt as she tightened the tie. She stepped back to observe her handiwork as I pulled it loose again. It chocked me. It didn't like being choked. Anyone who liked being choked was well…disturbed I guess.

"If you do that, Ami-chan will have NO respect for you," Haruhi scowled at me as she fixed the tie again.

I couldn't help but hide the slight blush that crept up my cheeks at the mention of her name.

"She will have respect for me…when she wants to," I shrugged and loosed the tie again. She was wasting her time. We could do this forever.

"But first, you will have to show her you w_ant _her respect," Haruhi gave up and waved a finger in my face, "Then, you have to _gain _her respect, Yuki. It's not that easy."

I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes. I needed a haircut, "I think I can handle it Haruhi. And when did you become my mom."

In second, the fun, free aura turned into tense and tight cloud. I opened the car window to let some wind in; I was getting claustrophobic.

"Well, I didn't know I was," Haruhi pursed her lips and looked out of the window, "playing that role."

It's been a while since I saw my friend like this. I was hoping I would never have to see it again when I saw how happy she was the host club. I grimaced at what I was thinking. I would have to act like one of them to make her happy. But then again, I would do anything for Haruhi.

"I was joking Haruhi. So, where's Tamaki?" I would do anything for her. But I never said I was going to do something as crazy as be a crazy host member.

"He'll meet of there," she grinned. Interesting…, "Do you even know where we're going? Have you even talked to Ami-chan after her question? Do even know how you're supposed to act? Are you-."

"Haaarruhii! Realx," I ruffled her hair and pulled my hand back quickly. Like me, she hated it when people touched her. I guess it wasn't a huge puzzle to put together why, "Ami-chan asked me. Now, she has to see what comes with the package."

She looked at me with like I was the cow who jumped over the moon, "You're not worried at all?"

"No," I smiled.

The truth was, I was _terrified. _Whenever someone said her name, I feel my heart sprinting like its life depended on it. Whenever _I _said her name…let's just say I would rather no one saw my face like that. I had no idea what was happening to me and if I did, I probably won't accept it. For a lot of reasons.

"You're a horrible liar you know that?" Haruhi shook her head.

"No, you just know me better," I shrugged.

By then, we were already at the restaurant and the cab stopped. Shigure and Aya- I shuddered- offered for Hatori to drop us off but I almost fainted when I heard that. No one in the main house must know about this. _No one. _I made sure to emphasize my point so they know who I'm talking about and how serious I was. I sighed. After thinking it through this evening, I don't know if Ami was a good idea for me. She could get hurt, and that was the last thing I wanted. Last time I did something that upset Akito, Haruhi had to pay for it. I wasn't letting that happen again.

"Yuki! You came," Ami smiled dearly at the door of the restaurant.

I have no idea what just happened. The moment I looked at her, my whole body just froze. All I could do was look at Ami-chan. She was…beautiful. He brown hair was thoroughly brushed, long and sleek. Her brown eyes got bigger and glowed with happiness. Her dress was pale pink. Plain ruffles for sleeves. She had a grey jacket around her. Everything about her suddenly changed and became more…Ami-chan…the most beautiful girl on Earth.

Haruhi nudged me and my legs finally moved.

"Wow, Ami-chan, you would wonderful," I smiled uncertainly, hoping I said the right thing.

She blushed and grabbed my hand, "Come on, Yuki, Haruhi. Tamaki is inside already," I could feel warm happiness vibrating from her. Not realizing that I was smiling, I followed Ami-chan in."

Suddenly, she turned around and faced Haruhi wide eyed, "Haruhi…?"

"Yes, Ami?" Haruhi said kindly, as knowing what she was going to ask.

"You're dressed as a girl?"

After explaning stuff to a very confused Ami, we all took our seats. Ami was by me and Haruhi was facing me, Tamaki, facing Ami with the table between them and us. I was impressed with Tamaki; maybe he wasn't all that stupid.

"What do you want to eat, Ami?" I realized my mistake in an instant, "I'm sorry, I mean-."

She put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head, "Oh, no! It's fine, Yuki. Call me Ami."

I looked at her unsure and murmured, "Ami."

Her faced turned red and I involuntarily touched her cheek; this time, I did it with confidence. She stared at me wide eyed and finally smiled. I took my hand off her cheek and we all ordered something.

Dinner wasn't bad. The food was…tolerable. I could tell Ami liked it so I passed no comment. It was 8:30 now and we all needed to head back home. Tamaki proved his stupidity when he thought he chose a French restaurant which was actually and Italian restaurant. I wasn't a big fan of fancy food. Give me miso soup or rice and I'm fine. Haruhi and Ami talked a little about stuff that I didn't know about so I just sat there and watched. Watched what? Well, I watched the beautiful girl that my whole vision was centered upon. Once in a while she would look at me questionably or dumbfounded and I would turn away like nothing happened. Sometimes I would sneak a peek and our eyes would meet. I would get a cold shiver down my back and even though it was a shiver, it warmed my heart.

We all stood by the door and said our goodbyes with Tamaki almost strangling Haruhi with some nonsense about his daughter growing up. Haruhi waved to Ami and got into the cab to wait for me.

"Sorry this was boring for you," Ami said instantly, "I mean, you were quiet and-."

"It was fine," I smiled, "I had a good time."

She stared at me for a second then said, "I love it when you do that."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, worried.

She put a finger on the corner of my mouth and lifted it up. I smiled.

"That," she said and took her hand off. I caught it, not knowing what to do with it.

After a moment she giggled and I closed my eyes, took in the sweet melody. It was the most peaceful sound that had ever hit my ears.

"You have to go," she said after she finished laughing, pointing to Haruhi and the car.

"Where's your ride?" I asked, still holding her hand.

She looked down, "My dad won't be coming until after a business party."

I didn't like the way she sounded, "How long will that take?"

She shrugged, "Two, maybe three hours."

I didn't have to think; I tugged her hand and walked to the car.

"Yuki, what-."

"I'll take you home," before she opened her mouth, I put a finger on her lips, "No arguing."

She nodded eyes wide, probably taken back by my sudden decision. While she gave directions to the driver, I thought about how my finger felt. Against her soft rosy lips. I put a hand on my forehead and leaned back. Don't think like that, Yuki. Don't go too far.

But deep within me, I wanted to go very far.

Ami's movement caught my attention as we stood in front of a huge white house with a lot of cars parked around it. She sighed.

"Dad's party."

I got out with her; we've been holding hands since we left the restaurant! As she rings the bell, I hear soft violin music on the other side of the door. A big, short man with a white mustache opens the door.

"Ami? I thought I told you-."

"I dropped Miss Nizuki home," I said lightly, dispite my urge to give this man some serious ass kicking for making Ami wait 3 hours if I hadn't asked, "I couldn't leave her by herself."

After the man eyes me suspiciously, he turns to Ami, "This is the guy you went out with? What did you do?"

Ami's eyes were wide, "W-we went to the restaurant by-."

"Can I take Miss Nizuki to her room? She's had a busy an stressful day," I tell her dad and I push past him. I didn't like the look in her eyes as she responded. I dragged her upstairs and turned around.

"Which door?"

"T-that one," she stuttered as I pulled her into her room.

I've never had problems with my anger before. Why now? I saw the look in Ami's eyes as she spoke to him and gridded my teeth. I knew that look. She was scared.

"Yuki…whats wrong?"

"What did that man do to you?" I asked calmly.

Ami's eyes go wide and she shakes her head and backs away, "I- I-."

"What did he do?" I press. I didn't want to make her unconfortable but I had to know who I was leaving her with.

"Yuki…? Are you alright?"

I took her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "What did he do, Ami? I won't leave this house until I know."

Her brown eyes swell with water as she tells me her story. A story that no girl should ever have to go through. As she talked, I put _the finger_ on her lips to hush her. For the first time, I felt something in me beak. Like a glass shattered by the most fragile of things. Only I was the glass, and Ami was the source. Her story hammered something in me and broke the glass. In my chest, I felt pain. I didn't want pain for Ami. I wanted to take everything away.

She was light and brightness that no one could ever come close to being. If anyone tried to hurt her, I swore to myself that I would hurt them first. No matter who, or what. Ami was the light and light is fragile. I won't let anything get close to this light.

For this light is mine.


	7. Chapter 6: Ups and Downs, a god

_**Sorry it's been such a long time. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm even doing the dogaze right now (japanesse way of thanks and forgiveness, when you kneel down)! OKAY! SOO THIS IS THE USUAL INDROCUTION! LOTS OF HOMEWORK, NO TIME FOR THE INTERNET WHICH FOR ME IS LIKE, NO TIME FOR HAPPINESS! ITS A Sad and lonely world...OKAY! Now that I've exposed myself as an even bigger wierdo, let's get this started. It took me an hour to type this, which means YAZZY GOING TO BED AT 12AM NOT 11...but it would be worth it if you guys comment and send me messages about how awesome I am and stuff. Lol naw, you can just read it and like it and tell me you loved it and its all good.**  
_

**THIS ONE IS A BIT LONGER BECAUSE i HAVE A FEELING i WON'T TYPE AGAIN UNTIL VALENTINES DAY OR SOMETHING...I'M SORRY EVERYONE BUT WHEN YOUR TEACHERS HAND OUT HOMEWORK THAT TEAR YOUR BACKPACK AND HURT MY HANDS TO CARRY THE BOOKS, TIME ISN'T SOMETHING I CAN BRIBE :( ANYWAYZ LETS START THIS THING! SIT BACK, HAVE POPCORN, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

_Love._

_A basic fundamental of life yet hard to obtain.(get)_

_Hope._

_A simple word that can either heal or break a person._

_Happiness._

_Depends on the person, place and thing._

_I find these all in her, my love._

_That's why she's perfect, no matter what._

_My perfect love._

_Flying like a white dove._

I see her even before I get out of the Sohma car. She's standing by the Ouran High School gate, waving shyly. For a second, the whole world stops and from somewhere, the light is on her. Exposing her perfectly. For that one second, my eyes are frozen on her and I understand the phrase 'heart skips a beat'. For that one second, I feel it's only us I the world, getting closer and closer.

And then, the noises are back. The driver is telling me to hurry so I won't be late. The light is gone, but my eyes aren't. They're still on her as I leave the car. Even the noise of it driving away is a distant background. I look down at the ground and take a deep breath, remembering to keep calm. When I raise my head she's now smiling t me.

"Hey," I said and take her hand. Even the simplest of touches sends an electric shock through me and I imagine myself with her.

"Yuki," she said happily.

And then, right then there, my world is ruined by 5 idiots. Immediately, I feel a million ton ball on my shoulders crushing me to the ground.

Idiot number 1 says, "Yuki! I see you've already moved to the next step with Ami even though it's a bit too soon for that as I will not let my daughter be that close to a guy after only a first date!" Idiot number 1. Guess who it is everyone. Correct: the french speaking, commoner obsessed and delusional Tamaki Suoh who thinks Haruhi is his daughter. I don't know which planet he's from either.

Mischievous idiot number one also says, "Oh? Have you kiss yet? If you haven't-."

"We can set it all up for you," mischievous idiot number 2 continues for him. Guess who these ones are. The famous twins. Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No thank-."

"Tamaki, why is Yuki holding Ami's hand instead of mine? Does he not love me too?" Says cute idiot number 3.

"You're too young to understand, Mitsukuni," Mori answers. I don't think of Mori as an idiot, I only feel bad for him because he's had to be with these people his whole time here.

"Guys" I pause to look at Ami. She's smiling clearly amused by this whole thing, which brings a small smile to my own lips, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get into my life that much."

"Actually, your presence in the Host Club AND the contract you signed says we can intervene with your life at anytime," Kyouya says. Anyone would agree that Kyouya was not an idiot but I think what he's the mastermind of everything that happens in the club. I guess you could call him the evil master genius.

"I didn't sign...," I stop the I remembered signing a thick packet of paper. I turn to Kyouya, "You tricked me."

"You signed with your own hands," he smiled politely. Like I said, he's an evil genius.

"Well, class is about to start, so if you'll excuse us," I tugged on Ami's hand and led her away. We were followed by a chorus of 'bye's and I'm guessing from Tamaki 'Tchao'. I sighed and walked faster. The day had started out good because Kyo left for a run, saying he'd arrive at school by himself, making the house peaceful and actually pleasant. Then I saw Ami and that made my day even better. To tell the truth, seeing the Host Club pleased me a little. With my peaceful life at Shigure's and my painful one at the Sohma house, it was a relief to have some friends who were crazy enough to make me forget anything. I shook my head. There's no way I'm telling them that because if I do, I'm pretty sure I'll get in my bed at night with one of them already in it.

This morning was easy to catagorize into a happy section. Last night on the other hand wasn't. I was still debating in my head whether it was a good night, or a terrible one. I squeezed Ami's hand softly as I remembered the night before:

"_My mother died when I was being born. Immediately, my dad hated me. I killed the woman he loved. To him, I wasn't just a baby. I was a killer sent from hell; I took away his love. I was sent to an orphanage but every time someone tried to adopt me, he would interfere and tell the orphanage to keep me. Finally, the orphange told me either he took me, or they gave me to someone else. He took me. I went to his house and when the front door closed for the first time," this was when I held her tight and wiped away her tears one by one, not letting single tear slip, "I saw a belt on the table. He spent two hours giving me rules that I couldn't remember. But as the years went on. Even if I didn't break the rules, he'd use the belt. Yuki, I was 6 years old. Ever since then its been happening. When he lost a client, he'd take pleasure into his belt. I was his painkiller because I obsorved all the pain."_

"_Didn't you think of calling the police?" my own voice was choked. Not with saddness but with complete anger. Akito had done these things to Haruhi and I. But with Ami, it was different. She wasn't made to be scarred. She was a delicate flower that needed to be treated with proper care. And right now, she was the reason I wasn't thundering down the stairs and giving that man hell._

_She shook her head, "My mom...I had dreams about her She would tell me to take it for her..."_

"_She would-."_

"_I know she wouldn't but Yuki," she looked at me and suddenly everything stopped. No one would ever make Ami suffer again. I'll save Ami. I won't try to, I will. Her eyes were painful to look at and tears streamed like waterfalls, "Have you ever lost hope? No knowing what to do? Not having even a little piece of scrap to hold on to when you;re just falling. You keep falling that you just pray you'll hit something and die instead of keep falling. My mother was my little scrap of cloth I held on to."_

_I closed my eyes and kept my feelings in check. I will never share my own life with Ami. I hope I will never have to tell my own story like she is now. _

_I didn't want to leave her alone now that I knew the truth but I know is I stayed with her, Shigure would have to know. Then the Sohma house, and then Akito. I will not get Ami involved with anything that has to do with my life as a Sohma. When things start to get out of control, I'll leave her. I won't let her endure anymore pain from her dad, or Akito. But the question was: _Would I be able to leave her when the time came?

Up to this morning, I haven't answered that question. Deep in my heart, I knew I couldn't leave her. It would break my heart to pieces.

On the other hand, I would rather die before I see her in the hands of Akito.

"Yuki?" Ami's voice brings me to the present, "Are you okay?"

I smile. _When I'm with you, it's all okay, "_Yeah, I guess we should hurry to class."

"Yes, the bell already sounded," she smiled like she was amused, "You get along well with the rest of the Host Club."

_How can you smile like this after everything, Ami? "_They're okay."

She nudged me and chuckled, "You love them."

_I think I love you. "_They're little brothers to me, you could say."

She shakes her head and laughs. Her laugh is so joyous instead of making me smile, it breaks my heart instead. Did she laugh like this when she was a little girl? He dad had caged this joyous sound from the whole world and instead brought sorrowful tears instead. Her laugh is so light and melodic that I remind myself, she's laughing now. If she's happy, I should be too.

"Yuki, there's someone looking for you," a student, Kukai, I think says as he passes.

"Really?" I can't be Shigure (I told him if he took one step into the school I would ski him alive. He agreed not to come to the school) I couldn't Kyo, he would make enough noises that all the cats around the world would hiss at him. I had to be Hatori, "Where?"

"Next hallway turn. See you in class," he smiles.

Ami is now leaning on my shoulder. I get a smell of her hair and I smile. Exactly the smell that fits her. Peaches mixed with lavender and a hint of a snowy, cinnamon mixed in. I ruffled her hair.

"You're so cute," I say looking down at her.

She looks up surprised with a slight blush on her cheeks, "O-Oh. Thank you..."

I don't know what to say next so we just keep walking A second later she says, "Sorry, I'm not good with this...I've never..."

Now it was my turn to be surprised, "Never? You've never gone out with anyone?"

She shakes her head clearly embarrassed. I continue, "But you're...amazing."

She blushes furiously. We turn into the next hallway just as I brush the back of my hand across her cheeks.

"T-Thanks, Yuki," she murmurs and puts her hand on top of mine on her cheek.

I smiled. I've ever been happier in my whole life, "It's true. Anyone who..."

When I lifted my head up, I froze. For the second time today, everything is frozen and it's the only person I see. But as much as I would love to be reliving this morning over, it was not the same situation. I couldn't even swallow.

"Yuki, what's wrong," I realized my hand has dropped from her cheek, "You're cold, Yuki. What's-?"

"Yuki," the monster spits out. He's in black jeans and a grey long sleeved T-shirt like an ordinary person. My so called 'god' was standing right in front of me. He took a step forward.

Immediately, I grabbed Ami and hid her behind me but I was a whole minute late. He saw her and for the slightest of second, his lips turned into an awful sneer. But somehow, he managed a smile again.

"How are you liking your new school?" Akito asks politely, another step forward. 6 more and he's right in front of me.

I don't know how to answer, "Good," I croak out. I feel Ami's hand tighten on mine.

"Yuki, who-."

"Seems like it's more than good," his cold eyes flicker to Ami. I shift and block her from his view. I won't let him lay his eyes on her. He didn't deserve to look at her, "But remember what I told you before you left. Don't make me repeat myself."

I shudder involuntarily once, "I didn't," I get the courage to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Before I knew it, there was only 2 more steps for him to reach me, "My, my that tone of yours is something we'll have to fix."

"Are you Yuki's brother?"

Ami! I want to scream out. My eyes on Akito. Ay move from him...but he smiles politely, "No, I'm a close sibling of his. I'm Akito. You are?"

"Ami," she says lightly, "Yuki's... friend."

I don't even acknowledge the last part because he speaks, "Oh really? Well, that's good," his eyes come up to mine. They're on fire and I'm surprised he can keep his temper down. His eyes are burning into mine and I have nothing but to look down. But I still feel his glare, "But he has someone in his heart already that he'll never forget, believe me."

"Oh...," Ami says confused.

He's still looking at me, his eyes getting colder by the second, "And Yuki, I want you to come over this weekend. Today is...Wendensday right? Two more days," he grasped my tie and tugged a little, his face closer to mine that I could feel his breath. Bitter, garlic, "I'll be counting down. Wouldn't you?" His other hand sliped at the back of my neck and curled around it. With his other hand on the tie, he brought me closer to his face. Now I could see his smile. He was a cruel monster born out of the pits from hell who couldn't wait to torture me to near death.

"We'll have so much fun," he whispered in my ear.

I don't know the time he lets go my tie or my neck. I don't remember him leaving. All I can think about is that it was starting over again. Except, I felt a little relief. Ami was safe. She didn't catch his eye. She was safe. I let out a breath.

"Oh, and I would like you to come too, Ami-chan," Akito looked back. Even though he was talking to Ami, his eyes were on my. Slowly eating out my insides. Like he could read my mind, he licked his lips and continued, "So please come."

With a final lick of his lips, he turned and left, hands in pocket and hair perfect, strides normal. There goes my god looking like any other human.

But right now, I didn't give a god's rule about him. All I cared was that Ami was going to the Sohma. Any ordinary human being that steps into the Sohma walk out remembering nothing, or run out with the house in their nightmares forever.

But either way, they never return.

* * *

**DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT. I know here you live heh :) okay, I don't really...I mean you could be in Australia or something. I would'nt by a ticket all the way to Australia just cuz you didn't comment. I can by TONS AND TONS OF CHOCOLATS WITH THAT MONEY! Okay, back to the topic, DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD? HM HM?! I'M JUST DYING TO KNOW! YEAH ITS LONG. I WANTED TO SUBMIT HALF BUT I WAS ALL, "_noo! the readers must see! the readers must know!" i was talking to myself whe I was saying all this btw. Just so you know...well. Bye. DON'T FORGET TO COOEMT PLEASE!_**


	8. Chapter 7: The curse and the cure

**SOOOO! I FINNALY WROTE KYO'S POV BECAUSE A VERY SPECIAL SOMEONE REMINDED ME! OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE _FORGOTTEN!_**

**Well, here you go, a brand new chapter with most of the imformation! Learn that more more you learn, the more questions you ask! mwahah! lol well**

**_HAVE FUN WITHT HE STORY!PLEASE TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK! THIS ONE ,IGHT BE A BIT LONG..._  
**

**_ENJOY :)!_**

* * *

**KYO'S POV**

This morning, I'd gotten up extra pissed and unable to stand the face I saw every morning when I got up. Probably because some enigmatic, perverted little writer thought they'd be a smartass yesterday and cook miso with a side of leeks. And it so just happened that I was hiding from the stupid Host Club so I had no lunch yesterday. Now that I think about it, ever since I joined the Host Club, it's been nothing but trouble.

Not that I joined it by my own will. It just so happens there was a polite little devil of a guy who happened to blackmail me into joining. I honestly had no choice; but choosing between everyone seeing me with those damn host club idiots and a picture of me surrounded by cats, I chose the first one. BUT HOW THE HELL DID THAT DEVIL GET A PICTURE OF ME!

Doesn't matter. The weather this morning was nice and I'd waken up earlier than Shigure and Y-Yuki (curse that damn rat. If he hadn't offered miso last night…). I got up and headed for the kitchen to get a bean-filled fish with some milk when Yuki entered. There was silence for a while, then he walked in preparing his food. Me preparing mine. I wanted to tell him to stop STICKING HIS NOSE IN MY FACE WHENEVER HE REACHED FOR THE MILK! And couldn't he see I was using it!

"I'm using the milk," I said. Those simple words took energy from my body but the day I backed down to Yuki was the day I would kill myself.

Yuki glared at me, "Stop drinking from the bottle, stupid."

"D-damn rat," I squeezed the bottle too hard and it popped, milk spilling everywhere. I balled my fist and thundered the milk down in front of him, "HAPPY! THERE YOU GO!"

I left the kitchen, hearing him call out, "Where do you think you're going?"

He didn't deserve an answer but I answered anyway, "TO SCHOOL! WHAT TO YOU THINK?!"

"Only an idiot would walk that far in the morning," Yuki replied hotly.

Before I slammed the door, I replied, "If I'm the idiot, what are you trying to boil some rice without the stove on!"

Gosh, I can't stand being in that house. I use to think school, surprisingly, was the only place I could go to have some peace at least but it was all ruined when I was forced to join the host club. The twins wouldn't leave me alone! Tamaki wouldn't stop trying to get me to hold a stupid teacup with my pinky out! (I thought he was a man!). And Honey…he was less annoying than Momiji with he wouldn't stop getting me to try eating cake! I also refuse but he would try again and again! I would never give in because if I did, they would see a side of me they never had. I loved sweets. That's why I never ate sweets. One bite, I can't stop. That's why I never went to CandyLand with Haruhi when we were kids. She was released from the hospital and wanted to go but I couldn't, no matter how bad I wanted to go with her. She ended up going with hat damn Yuki.

I started to jog, realizing the time was going fast. There was more than one reason I hated Yuki from the bottom of my heart. Even though I knew it wasn't his fault, I couldn't stop blaming him. He's the one who cause Haruhi to be put in the hospital. He's the one who caused her to be scared of being touched, even by me.

I growled, "Damn Yuki!"

I ran harder, panting. It was October, and it was starting to get cold. I hated summer and winter was no better. The season between winter and summer was mixed. Sometimes, it would the perfect atmosphere for me, cold but not too cold and it wouldn't raining either. Sometimes, it would be-

I saw the Sohma car past me and got a glimpse of Yuki in the car, looking straight ahead. Out of instinct, I ran faster.

When I got to Ouran, I noticed two things: The area was clear, and most of the students were probably in class. The bell had rung and I was late. The second thing I noticed confused me at first. Haruhi was standing by the fountain alone, looking weak and fragile. That wasn't like Haruhi at all; his stance was ready and sharp. Her eyes were wide, never blinking and a tiny sweat slid down her cheek.

As I got closer, I froze. My blood ran cold. Akito. Why was he here? What-. You know I could stand here and ask questions, or I could do something. I sprinted my hardest and grabbed Haruhi's hand. She couldn't run or hide. But I would do my best for her. Because she was Haruhi.

"Akito," I said stiffly.

His smile got bigger, "Looks like I made a good choice by bringing you and Yuki here. Isn't it wonderful?"

I stepped in front of Haruhi. She yanked her hand away. Typical Haruhi, trying to stay strong. I turned and gave her a smile. She looked down. Of course I knew how she felt. I was the cursed cat.

"Yes," I squeezed her hand, "You came here to check on us?"

Akito looked at building A and smiled. He looked like a demon devil drenched in hate and maliciousness only to have it all covered by a skin of human on the outside.

"Yes, I just got done talking to Yuki," Akito smiled a small cruel and sinister smile. I immediately thought, _what did he do to Yuki?_ But I reminded myself that I didn't care. Only to have my inner voice respond: _You do care. _I ignored the whole thing, "I requested Yuki and his…pet to the Sohma house. I just wanted to invite Haruhi."

"No," I cut his mouth and pulled Haruhi along with me as I walked towards Building A. Just that moment, Yuki came out with his eyes dark and troubled. I dropped Haruhi's hand.

"Haruhi!" he rushed down and gave me a terrified look I've never seen Yuki have. I turned. I didn't want to see it. It made me think of him as weak and Yuki Sohma was nothing but weak. There was a girl standing where Yuki had been and when I turned back, Akito was gone.

"Ha-."

"Take Ami back to class," she smiled warmly at Ami and I, "I'll follow quickly."

I turned away. That was always it. A fake smile and fake determination and she's ready to go. For both Yuki and Haruhi, Akito was their life and death. All three of them were connected. They never tell anyone what happen when their with Akito. Just that when they came out of Aktito's "room" they had kimono's on/ But the scars are still seen; little drops of blood are left on the ground.

Because of Akito, Haurhi was at the hospital for over 6 months, healing. Yuki, for about 3 months. And when they came out, he'd do the same thing over.

"Kyo," Haruhi's eyes glared into mine, "Please, take Ami to class."

A low growl escaped me as I whipped around and walked forward. The girl followed me.

Kyo-kun, please tell me what's going on?" she said with surprise courage. Any other girl will be scared.

I fixed dark eyes on her, "That's not happening but I will tell you this: You'd be an idiot to go to the Sohma house or get involved with any of us. You've seen enough as it is but if you go into that house," I made sure she heard every word, "You'll come out regretting it for the rest of your life."

After that, she was quiet. I felt bad for the girl and added, "For yours and Yuki's sake, don't go."

I wasn't going to beg her to. She was Yuki's "pet" and he had the responsibility in telling her what not to do, especially if Akito was involved. Nevertheless, she was an innocent girl who knew nothing about our world.

I stopped by her class and pointed to the door. She nodded, her hair covering her eyes. She could take it to offense if she wanted to. I was just trying to help.

"Kyo-kun, I don't understand what I'm dealing with but I know one thing," she raised her eyes, striking me with dedication in her brown eyes; "I won't let Yuki deal with it alone. Something in his eyes when Akito was talking to him. In Haruhi's eyes too. Even in yours," I looked away, "I will not let Yuki do this alone. I would rather I get hurt than he does. That's what you think when you care about someone."

She marched into her classroom head held up high. I looked after her, amazed and slightly annoyed. I wasn't afraid if Akito. But something else she said caught my attention.

_I would rather I get hurt than he does. That's what you think when you care about someone_

I was already planning to go with Haruhi, before she even said anything. Haruhi was my best friend and I wasn't letting her get hurt. I looked up as I felt heat in my cheeks. So, I cared. What does it matter? I cared for her because she was my best friend. Not in a romantic way. That was never going to happen as far as I could help it.

"Why were you late, Kyo?"

My smile twitched, "Because a bunch of girls were following, ordering me to make THIS POSE!" I showed Kyoya the picture he'd sold the girls that followed me out of class when the lunch bell rung. The picture was me smiling with my legs crossed and one of the twins handing me a rose. I had a figure under one of their chins and pulling them towards me that looked like we were about to kiss.

"Kyoya-sempia," Haruhi looked at the picture and forced a smile, "Isn't this a bit too…I don't know…"

"Stupid," I volunteered.

"Super," Tamaki cut in happily.

"MMFFS," Honey tried to suggest.

"Perhaps-"

"Customer catching?"

Haruhi smacked the twins, "No. I mean invading. He did it without Kyo's permission."

Just then Yuki walked in and the atmosphere changed. Yuki was wasn't walking in a straight line, but wobbling everywhere. His eyes were down and dark with no expression in them.

"Oh!Yuki!" Tamaki started, "I'll teach you on the art of teacup se-"Tamaki hid behind Kyoya the minute he began to speak. Yuki had shut him up with one glare, after that, he sat in the far way chair and slept.

"A true prince I see," Kyoya took a note in his book.

"But I'm-."

"Maybe we should switch you to the King Tamaki," Kyoya suggested.

I grabbed Haruhi's hand while they argues and hid behind one of the curtains. We stood staring each other down, neither one of us submitting. Finally, she spoke.

"I have to go," so she knew what I was going to say. But I was going to say it anyway,

"No you don't," I glared back at her. I growled involuntarily, "You won't go."

She leaned on her tipy toes and poked at my chest, "Listen here, you bossy little furball. I'm going, no matter what you say."

I looked at the ceiling and said, "Then I'm going too."

I looked down as the suspicious expression replaced the surprised one, "Why would you do that?"

I noticed my heart thundering like crazy, right where she poked, "Because…I don't want you to get hurt."

Her surprised expression remained for a while. After, she gave me a sad, grave smile, "It can't be helped."

I grabbed her shoulders, "Haruhi. Have you forgotten what happened the other time! You-."

She slapped my hand away, "I know what happened the other time. And I handled it fine without you."

She walked away.

I was the reason why she was in the hospital, I remembered. _Handled it fine without you. _She was fine until I came along. I remember bursting through the door with only Haruhi on my mind. Knocking Akito down who dropped the glass bottle on her by accident I guess. The point was, the glasses had caused her to stay at the hospital for 6 months.

I sat down and layed on the ground. Behind the curtain, in darkness, even though some light shone.

Yeah, I made that accident happen. I rolled over. But it was till Yuki's fault. He wasn't supposed to talk to anyone while in that room. Then one day, a happy 10 year old Haruhi came and they spoke for hours. Haruhi went home and the next day she and Yuki shared the same fate.

But it was till my fault. She wouldn't have been in the hospital for that long. How could have dealt with me? She probably hated me to the brink where she couldn't stand it.

"Do…," I whispered to the darkness, "Do you hate me Haruhi?"

A hand clasped mine, "No, you idiot. I'm sorry," Her smile somehow brightened up the room which I realized was just the light being turned on.

She continued, "I'm actually grateful to you. The glass did hurt," I gritted my teeth and looked the other way, "But 6 months without Akito, with food and visitors. I loved it."

"Wait, do you're saying-."

"I hater hospitals. And the boredom is endless. But I will take that over Akito any time. So…I actually do want you to come with me," Haruhi's voice faltered. But the determined one came back instantly, "Don't think I'm weak or anything. It's because you offered."

I nodded but she couldn't see. So, I smiled and said hotly, "Yeah. Right."

She left go my hand sooner than I expected and jumped up, "You wanna go, strawberry?" She got in sparring position.

I blushed furiously and she laughed dropping her hands, "Oh you still remember I see," she laughed some more.

The first time we met, 6 years old. I was walking and found a strawberry bush. It was the first time I'd gone out. I was the cat and when my master freed me from the cat room, it was the first time I saw the outside. I went out exploring and got lost. I was wondering until nightfall and remembered how starving I was. I came upon to a strawberry bush and picked the biggest one, a girl on the other die tugging on the same one. Eventually, I dragged her out (Haruhi is much…much stronger now). I got the strawberry and realized I was unable to eat it. She laughed and I remembered the feeling. Being filled with so much joy and warmth from just one laughter. She reached for my hand and started to teach me how to eat it. That's when I pulled away.

"I'm the cat," I remember saying, "The cat of the zodiac."

"So, what? Oh, Kyo right? I'll call you furball."

Later I asked her if she didn't know what the cat was or just didn't care, "Kyo. I knew what the cat was. But you looked nothing like they described. And you weren't hurting anyone at all. I wasn't going to judge you by what others see you by."

Right at the moment, her brown hair shone like caramel strips and her eyes sparkled like caramel drops. She was in the light.

Master shone a flashlight in her face and nearly cried when he found me. He'd told me he was going to take care of me and I didn't believe him. But after everything Haruhi had told me, I finally believed him.

I still remember the last thing she said to me, "See you later, cat! I'm the bird."

Master smiled and whispered, "The cure, too."

I didn't know what he means but now that I was grown up. I knew I must have heard it. There was no cure.

**The cat can't love and cannot be love back.**

* * *

**Sooo!? What did you think! hm hm :) _REVIEW! COMMENT! MESSAGE!_**


	9. Chapter 8:When a heart is pushed away

Kyo's POV

I sat down in the couch and laid back. It was good to pretend I was asleep so they wouldn't bother me. I got tired of yelling at them the first day because it just made them talk back and argue more. If you ignored them, it was the same thing. So I figured, I'll just pretend to be asleep and be like that cold, heartless guy with the black notebook. That didn't work out much for me though.

"Kyo-kun, would you like some cake?" Honey came up to me.

If I was asleep, I wouldn't respond. So that's exactly what I did. He started to wail, "Mori! Kyo-kun won't talk to me!"

Suddenly I was being lifted into the air and having my feet set on the ground for me, "Talk."

I glared at them both, "Don't touch me."

Honey started to cry. Hikaru…or Kaoru gave me a pointed look, "Look what he did-."

"He made Honey cry. I'm not so sure-."

"He should be in this club," Hikaru…or Kaoru finished.

They looked at each other for a second and their faces instantly burst with smiles, "No! He's a true Host Club member!"

"Although I have to say, his sense of style is a little plain."

"Yeah, yeah. I mean talk about those shoes."

"Who wears that anymore?"

"And that ugly look on his face?"

"Ugly facial expressions are soo-."

"Last year."

I've had enough. I came because I hoped Harhi would be here too; so I could talk to her but from the signs showing, I don't think she was going to be here. And staying here enduring the verbal abuse from the twins, invasion of personal space and privacy from Mori and Honey clearly showed I was a complete idiot which would make most of Yuki's insults right. And even in my imagination, that wasn't happening.

I headed towards the door and felt hands grab my ankles. I toppled over, barely using the walk to block my fall. I looked down… of all the Host Clubs, I think Tamaki was the worst.

"Kyo? Why are you leaving?" he made a puppy dog face. This guy calls himself a man? Let alone a prince? What kind of dimension did he think he was in?

"Yes. I wanted to talk to Haruhi, but I she's not here, obviously. So I'm leaving," I tugged on.

Suddenly, Kyoya appeared out of nowhere, "May I remind you what would happen if you miss a single meeting or appointment? You've already got over 25 requests. You and Yuki are competing right now. You're 25, Yuki's 32."

Something exciting rose inside of me, "Are you kidding me?! I'm gonna win this one!"

"What is he talking about mother?"

"I'm definitely going to win!"

"Mother…Kyo is excited. Should we be happy he has positive emotions or scared this is abnormal?"

I couldn't hear a thing he was saying over the rush of excitement, "I'm gonna show that girly boy who the real master is! He's not gonna know what hit him!"

The door opened, "You do know you have to get more girls to request you first right?"

Haruhi came through. I froze. Girls? Competition? Yuki? What kind of…it wasn't even a competition then!

"Yes, and you actually have to treat the girls like their human to get more," Yuki followed. What was he doing with Haruhi? Suddenly, all the excitement vanished. Of course it did. I couldn't be happy for more than 2 minutes.

"I knew it. Kyo's back again," Tamaki sighed and let go of my feet, "Darling, you're back!" He reached to hug Haruhi.

"I need to talk to you," I grabbed her hand and pulled me after me. Tamaki, I think he fell on the ground. Who cared.

Haruhi yanked her arm away and glared at me, "First o all, don't touch me," I rolled my eyes although I felt a pang of pain because I knew why, "Second, don't act like the boss. Third, don't tell me what to do."

I've heard this so many times, "Fine. But I really need to talk you you."

She eyed me suspiciously. Normally, I would argue but I gave in this time, "Okay."

She held out her hand, giving me permission to take it. She's done this other times too, but this time I felt something rise. I pushed it away.

Taking her hand, I led her behind the huge curtain in the Music Room. Everyone was busy talking and making preparations that they see us slip away, except Yuki. But he just pretended he didn't know. I had to admit, that girly boy was too nice sometimes.

_Exactly why he's stupid and girly, _I thought.

As soon as we into the curtain, instead of letting go, Haruhi curled her fingers around mine instead. She's never done that. But I didn't pull away; I was here when she needed anything. She raised her eyes to mine and when they meet, I saw her whole façade break.

She didn't cry. Her eyes just simply looked like she's holding all the worlds problems and pains inside her own body.

"Haruhi…"

"Yeah, I'm going. I don't have a choice," her voice cracked. I hated how Akito was the one to cause this. Out of everything I could do for Haruhi, this was the only thing I couldn't do: save her from Akito, "I'll go to Shigure's and go with Yuki. I'll manage to convince Ami not to go and-."

"That's not your problem, Haruhi," I was surprised how my painful my voice sounded. It was probably because somewhere in my heart, something was also cracking. I pushed that away too, "You've been my friend since forever. I saw what the last visit to you. I don't want to see that happen again. I don't want Akito to keep-."

"Don't say his name!" she fell to the ground and covered her ears, her eyes wide in fear.

Haruhi…, "Promise me something."

"I'm not broken! I don't need any help," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead of me, "I'm not weak."

"Sometimes, we're not weak. Sometimes, we're just lost. Between what we should do and shouldn't do. We just have to find help; have someone guide us," I quoted the words she said to me after the day we meet. I saw her again by an eagle's nest. That was the quote that helped me find who exactly I wanted to be, "Haruhi, the girl who told me that would never believe she was weak. Who's that girl again?"

She was quiet. My hand flashed up and involuntarily brushed her hair. I expected her to slap it away but she didn't move. She just stared at the ground. Finally, she let out a deep breath and stood up. I let my hand drop.

"What promise were you talking about?"

"This time, I'll go with you," she opened her mouth to object,. I cut her off, "I'll go. He can't do anything to me."

"He can," Haurhi grabbed my shoulders, as if trying to put some sense into me, "He doesn't want to. Don't try to bring his attention back to you."

I'd rather his attention on me than you, "Why?"

"Because I care," she hesitated and continued, "I do. You've been the only friend I've had and I do-."

"Yuki?" I spit the name out bitterly.

Her hands slid down to my hands and she squeezed it, "It's like saying Momiji and Haru."

I nodded, getting where she was coming from. I squeezed her hand encourage, "I'm going. Because I care too. The forest three days with you changed my life. I was lost. But I have to repay you-."

"Oh…," she dropped her hands. The façade came back on. She smiled and I knew it was a lie, "That's why…do whatever you want."

"Haruhi? You took that the wrong way didn't you? If A-."

The curtains swung open. Haruhi and I jumped back in surprise, "Hate to ruin this romantic meeting but we have a club to run. We're opening in 30 seconds."

"Don't worry," Haruhi got back and as she passed Kyoya, she glanced at me, "We're friends."

She left. Why did she turn like that all of the sudden? I thought she was different from other girls? With girls, you had to watch what you say; one think can tick them off and another can make them really happy. Did Haruhi have to be like that?

Somehow, see the look in her eyes as she said 'We're friends' brought back the little crack in my heart. It just got bigger. I pushed that aside. I didn't need anything like that right now.

Now, the girls were here. I was having an appointment with one that I didn't even know her name because as soon as she saw me she started hyperventilating. Annoying, but I had to be nice about even though I was the "Bad Boy" type and Yuki was "Shojo" type. Honestly, where did they get these things.

Now, I was having another appointment with a curly blonde haired girl named Zoie and at least she wasn't hyperventilating.

"So, Kyo-kun. I hear you and Yuki are cousins?" she asked leaning in and batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, but it's really not something to be proud of," and it wasn't.

She giggled. How is that funny? "Sounds like Kyo-kun and Yuki fight a lot."

I grimaced, "Yeah," and I always lost. Which is why I won't lose this one!

I leaned closer to her, "Say, do your friends come here too," I managed to smile, though it was easier to smirk. So I did. She flushed red.

Really? That little move? This was getting interesting, "Um.. no. J-just me, Kyo-kun."

"Oh," I pulled back, trying to contain my smirk now, "That's a shame. I wanted to meet some of Zoie's friends."

She blushed even harder if that was possible. She made a "give me a minute" sign and turned; I heard her whisper to herself, "He's so bad he didn't even use kun or chan!"

Then she turned back around, slightly cooled, "I could bring a few of them."

"Really?" I smirked. I would win this as long as I did this with every girl, "That would be…very nice of you."

"I Promise then!"

"Nice."

"Say, Kyo-kun, what are you doing after school?"

Oh? This got a lot more interesting. I leaned in again and took a strand of her hair, "Why? What do you want?"

"U-umm…I was w-wondering of c-course if you-."

I smirked and waved a finger, "No. You can't date the members."

She blushed harder. I realized I had no idea how this worked. All I knew was, I had to get her to feel good enough so she'll brag about me to her friends and get more girls. I'll win this in no time. I can definitely do this.

Well, this girl actually had enough courage to bring her face even closer to mine. An inch or less apart now.

"But it could be a secret. Our little secret."

I blew out air, indicating I was bored. I faced her, looking at her square in the eye. She held her breath. I opened my mouth, about to say something when Haruhi came up with a totally obvious fake smile.

She glared at me hard, even though she was talking with Zoie, "Your time is up. Can I talk to you?"

I looked at Zoie and winked, "Don't forget your promise."

She blushed and nodded urgently and left. Haruhi grabbed my hand and yanked me up. I raised an eyebrow but followed her nevertheless.

We got to the side and she turned into a bear on me. Like she could kill me with her eyes. I didn't back down though. Besides, I didn't know what she was getting angry about. Was it about before?

"What?"

"Stop flirting with the girls?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

She looked at me for a few seconds. Then she turned away, embarrassed. I think. Jeez, what was going on?

"Nothing," she was back to normal, "Just get back to work."

So… I got back to "work" and everytime I turned, Haruhi would either be glaring at me or bring tea most of the time.


	10. Chapter 9: Going to the Sohma house

** Kyo's POV**

It was Friday. After about 2 hours, Haruhi, Yuki and Ami would go to the Sohma house. Kyo broke his second pen as ink splattered on him.

"Dammit," he muttered and got another pen from the pack of pens he bought. He was actually doing his homework for once, only because Haruhi told him to. Speaking of Haruhi, she calmed down when she heard Kyo was quitting my flirting with the girls since he was losing the damn challenge anyway. Yuki was ahead of Kyo by 32 requests and Kyo knew he couldn't go past that. This pen broke.

"Damn rat!" Kyo growled.

From the other room he heard Yuki's soft voice call, "It's nice to know you think about me secretly, Kyo but it's a little creepy for me so can you keep your attraction to me quiet?"

Kyo stalked out of his room and before he could get to Yuki's a gentle hand stopped him.

"Calm down," Haruhi pushed Kyo back inside his room and closed the door, locking it, "You're the only one who knows I'm here."

"Why?" Kyo asked, despite the warm feeling that spread around his chest. She took her hand of and sat on the bed looking at his work.

"Kyo…what have you been doing? This looks like-."

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked urgently.

Haruhi studied Kyo and narrowed her eyes, "I wanted to talk about our visit to the Sohma house."

Kyo's eyes softened and Haruhi glared at him, "Don't do that. I'm not pitiful."

"I know you aren't," he looked away, "What about the visit?"

"Ami insists on coming. But this is about you," Haruhi leaned up in his face, "I want you to stay outside the room with Ami."

"No." Kyo said bluntly and went back to bed, playing with the pen.

Haruhi threw a pillow at him, "What happened? You're in a bad mood."

"You're getting shipped off to the Sohma house with Yuki and some innocent girl for the entire weekend," Kyo hissed, "Am I supposed to be playing around with an hyper-active overgrown bunny boy at my creepy buddy/doctor's house? No, I don't think so."

**A/N: Kyo is describing Momiji and the Hatori. He's talking about Shigure too.**

Haruhi looked angry, "You're acting like you're the one doing this. And you're not!"

"Exactly!" Kyo struggled to keep his voice down, "YOU are. And you're acting like you don't give a care in the world."

"What do you want me to do? I can't exactly prepare for this," Haruhi now had fear and anger blended in her eyes,

"Find. Help."

"Just you being there calms me a thousand times," Haruhi blurted and finally dropped her eyes.

Kyo growled in frustration, "And that. You've been acting so sensitive ever since that day when I was talking to that girl. What is wrong?"

Haruhi's head snapped up and she met his eyes. Kyo relaxed and pattered her head, "Sorry. Akito's got you all jumbled up huh?"

She pushed his hand away, "Just stay outside the room."

Kyo grabbed her hand and sighed, "You're not leaving this room unless you tell me what's on your mind. Honestly. What happened to telling each other everything?"

"If I do," Haruhi's eyes were soft and wide and her face turned red. Just string into them made it look like the brown was melting into a chocolate pool, "You might run off."

She said it like it was a big secret. Kyo raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Haruhi slapped him on the arm, "You are so dense."

She turned to leave and Kyo tugged her arm again. _I have to patient so she'll tell me whaat was wrong. I have to help as much as I could. She was my the only one who actually got close to me enough to be my friend. I didn't want to lose that._

"Haruhi," I said firmly and pointed to the bed, "Sit."

She stood and even though I tried to hold it back, a slight smile showed, "Well, then. I guess we're doing this standing."

Her eyes were now dancing in excitement but she kept her lips in a tight line. I looked away as she opened them and spoke, "I guess we are."

Kyo couldn't keep my smile away now and got in stance. There was no need for anymore words. In a second, he had flew into the nearest wall and had broke into Yuki's room. That got me one wanna-be comment from that damn rat and a taunt from Haruhi.

"Watch it, stupid c-Kyo," Yuki stopped himself when he remembered Ami was in his room too. She looked flushed and confused.

"Gonna get up, strawberry?" Haruhi smirked.

_Okay, so she got me there_. Kyo got up just as Shigure came home and yelled, "GO OUTSIDE YOU ROUGH HOUSING KIDS!"

_So he's done with playing rabbit and doctor. _He got up just when Haruhi's feet connected with my side and broke Yuki's window, falling to the ground outside.

"Already there," he groaned and jumped up. _No holding back_, he thought and punched her. When Kyo realized I was going to make the hit, he held back and she grabbed his hand, pinning him to the ground and obviously flaming pissed.

"What are you doing?"

Kyo didn't want to tell because he thought she was the only person in the world when I was about to let my fist mess up her face. Man, he was messed up.

"Nothing. I'm not really in the mood for this," He gently pushed her off me and got up, "I'm going to the gas station for some food. Wanna come?"

"You stupid idiot," Yuki's soft voice drifted from his room, "You still have to fix the wall and window that you broke."

"Shut up," Kyo put up my hand and walked down the street with Haruhi.

* * * **A/N: I'm going to move to first person point of view for Kyo's point of view and everything.**

"This?" Haruhi showed me a bag after we entered the gas station. I tried not to frown as I looked at the plain blue bag. She rolled her eyes, "It's just fried fish."

I took the bag out of her hand and took about 5 more and she raised an eyebrow, "Really? That much?"

"They have sunflower seeds," I offered and she left. She came back with five packs.

Before I could say anything, she blushed slightly and defended, "I'm the bird!"

I waved the fishes in front of her and muttered, "Cat."

She laughed. Normally saying I was the cat was the worst thing ever but the way Haruhi laughed like it was nothing, that it was actually the _reason why _she was laughing, it wanted to make me say it over and over so she could laugh like that.

She stopped, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

I shook my head cleared my head. It was getting hazy. Wierd things were happinnig and I didn't want to admit I knew what it was.

"Nothin'. Let's go," I took her hand and led her towards the checking place, whatever they call it. My hand warms up; in fact, my whole body did. I got this wierd happiness think all over and I kind of liked it. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Until I saw the time. I pointed it out to Haruhi who imeidately paled and grabbed everything running out the door; even my fried fish. I dumped 5 dollars on the guy and left running too. Whether it was the right amont or not, I realy didn't care.

Haruhi would be late for the the Sohma house if she didn't hurry and the car would leave without her. Then Akito would be furious and turn into…wel he was already a ferious monster so I really don't think there's something else that bastard can turn into.

One thing I also thought about as I ran after Haruhi who ws already 2 blocks ahead of me, was that: Since when did I get warm fizzy feelings when I held someone's hand? _Haruhi's… _Since when did I smile when I saw melting brown eyes? _Haruhi's melting brown eyes._

"Uhg!" I ran harder so I didn't have to realize the answer. I pumped my legs so tht all I could think was: _Crap, crap, crap I'm dying here! Death is coming for me! I'm running from the reaper! It's death blade is touching me!_

But still, Haruhi found her way into my mind again. I forced it out and stopped, breathing hard as I saw the Sohma car.

"No, she's here somewhere," I've never heard Yuki sound nervous but he was now. He was telling the driver to wait for Haruhi. When he saw her, he gave her a questioned look but stayed quiet, "There she is. We can go now."

We all got into the Sohma limo. I always hated that car. Just for the way it looked: long and stuck-up. But who was I to complain when I went to one of the most richest school in the town?

But I also kind of liked the car. It made me feel like I was part of the family. But I would never, ever even if my life depended on it, ever tell anyone.

We all got in quietly; knowing anything we say was going to go against us now. My eyes were on Haruhi, here's were on Yuki's hand on Ami's as he whispered softly in Ami's ear. Her eyes flickered to me and rested on the road so fast that I don't think it happened. But I know it did. I should look away so she doesn't think I'm a wierd freak just staring at her but seriously? This girl was going to meet near death in person. What was I supposed to do? I was going to watch her every move. If anyone thinks that's stupid well I can stuff them in their own casket.

As we neared the Sohma house, I heard the driver mutter in his radio, "There is a unfamiliar vehicle in front of The House."

We couldn't see outside the windows but we didn't need to. The voice that spoke was good enough.

"Yes, I want to speak with Kyo and Haruhi. And if it's possible, Yuki and Ami also."

"That will not be tolerable," the driver got out.

Yuki glared at me, "You told everyone?"

"No, he didn't," Haruhi interrupted hotly.

Yuki calmed but sighed. I knew this meant more anger from Akito to them. I didn't know what to do with Hruhi anymore. When I hold her hand, she pulls it away. But when I don't, she has that sad alone eyes that she tries to cover with a smug determine smile. It might work for others but not for me. And every time I let my feelings show, she thinks it's sympathy which it kind of is but this is Haruhi and I'm Kyo. She knows how absolutely IMPOSSIBLE it is for me to show what I feel in a gentle calm way.

In the end, all I did was turn back around and watched the scene outside.

"Maybe Ami shouldn't come afterall," Haruhi tried to say hopefull but Ami shook her head.

Damn that girl was stubborn. She didn't know "Sohma" when it was right there in front of her; expecially if "Akito" was anywhere near it. Yuki just sighed again and for once and probably the only time in my whole entire life that I would hate Yuki, I felt bad for the guy. He loved Ami so much that he didn't want her anywhere near Akito. But she was so stubborn and hard-headed that he couldn't resist her desciion to go. I don't know why but I think I know how he feels. I groaned. Of course I do. I looked over to Haruhi to see the fear show plain in her eyes now as her eyes drifted over the time. I took her hand and she tried to shake it off but I held on.

"Haruhi, I'll be there."

She shook her head, pulling her hand away, "You have something to be scared of too Kyo. If Akito sees me getting close to anyone…it'll be like Yuki."

The way she said _getting close to anyone _made my heart pound a lot harder and faster which was pretty dumb since I know she didn't mean it another way. Not that I wanted it to.

And her comment about my fear caught me off guard. But I was in her eyes where everything was warm and beautiful so I didn't care.

"I don't care, I'll protect you."

Her pupils got darker and her expression blunt, "No. Your punishment will be a lot worse. And you're so dense you don't even know what those words just did to me."

She waited, looking into my eyes as hers became lighter. When I didn't respond, she turned back to the street looking at the scenario, back in scared mode.

"I command you to move out of the way, young man," our limo driver said threatingly.

No matter how much I hated the host club, I couldn't let our vice president get pulled into this like Ami did.

"I am Kyoya Ootari and I will open that door and get my friends and you don't let me. Trust me, I've got five crazy idiots in the car who will help me if you don't get out of my way.

Kyoya brought the rest of the Ouran Host Club?! Which other five (hyper, optimistic, nincompoop) idiots was he talking about then?

"Kyoya, if there's a problem I could help," a blonde head poked out.

This nightmare just got worst. It was official: The Ouran High School Host club was at the Sohma house!


	11. Chapter 10: To the devil's territory

*****Yuki's point of view*****

"Those idiots," I muttered until I realized Ami was still beside me. She chuckled.

"I guess they feel left out for not being invented, " Ami said thoughtfully, watching the argument going on between King Coldness, vice president and their driver.

"An invitation to the Sohma house isn't exactly a good thing. I don't think-."

"Yuki," Ami said firmly but softly. All my attention went back to her and got taken back. It was like seeing her back at the restaurant again. So beautiful, "You've been saying that all week long. I'm going. I'm here."

I drifted my eyes down so she wouldn't see the doubt in my eyes, "Yeah." I had told myself when the time came to protect Ami, I would do whatever I could. Even if it meant her hating me. But now that it time to make that choice, I've gotten selfish. I want Ami with me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated me.

She placed a hand on my chin and lifted my eyes close to hers, "Please," her breath drifted up to me, her pretty brown eyes looked so much like chocolate as they smoldered me alluringly, "Smile. He;s not here now."

Ami had caught on that I was scared- reverse that- frightened of Akito. But she didn't know why. I hadn't told her about the curse either. Why? The girl was walking right into the hands of Akito. I couldn't possibly make it worst.

But seeing her face, her eyes, and the real smile on her face, it took almost no effort to make a smile appear on my face. I nodded and smiled. She kissed me, short and quick but like all the others, I felt the love and warmth from them. When she let go, I pretended to be vexed.

"Now, I will go send the host club back where they belong," I smiled and got out of the car, leaving Kyo and Haruhi to whisper-fight over something. Whatever was going on with both of them, it had huge effects by what I could see.

"Yuki," Kyoya's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "I will not let you go into that house."

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you talking about? This is my house."

"I overheard Kyo and Haruhi behind the curtain the other day," Kyoya said in his usual cool tone. But there was a hint of annoyance in them now, "If Haruhi doesn't want to meet this Akito, then I won't let her. It's occurred to me that he has intentions f hurting her. That-."

"Kyoya," Haruhi's voice came from behind. She had turned deathly pale but the determination and confidence in her voice was almost blinding. Kyo was standing behind her, watching her every move, "I will go if I want to. I could pay your debt right here and now but I like the host club which is the reason why I stayed until now. Do yu want me to leave because of this selfish act?"

She seemed to have caught Kyoya by surprise but he quickly covered it with a cold, heartless comment, "It seems like caring for the members has gotten-."

"HARRUUHIII!" Tamaki jumped up and stopped when he saw the look on her face: fear. Akito would be anger by now.

"Please, Kyoya. You're actually making things worst by being here," I tried to make my voice calm but I knew he detected the slight shake in them, "We have to go."

Kyoya looked from Kyo to Haruhi, to me, and one more time around then stepped aside, "As you say."

He got back by the car, "Haruhi? Yuki? What's wrong?"

"Kyo?" Honey asked in his sweet innocent voice. I shook my head and got Ami, heading into the house. Kyo towed Haruhi inside and I saw him go back and whisper something to Kyoya. Kyoya went back to his car and drove away with the twins yelling, "Haruhi!" out the window. I couldn't even roll my eyes. Ami held my hand nd paused to stare at me for a little bit. She gave a small smile.

"Is there a chance you might want to follow them?" I asked hopelessly.

She gave me a real big smile now, "Nope." She leaned up and kissed me. I let it last a while this time before pulling away. It was like everytime, she fed me confidence and warmth and hope; Until I looked to the side and saw a boy through the window. A _man. Akito. _He was watching us. I let go of Ami instantly and pull her behind me. Aktio's lips pulled down but he left before I could make sure.

"Kyo?" I ask and noticed him talking to Haruhi. His eyes flicker up to me in annoyance, "Protect her."

"Shut the hell up," Haruhi poked my chest.

I glared down at her, "Stop pretending and tell yourself the truth," then in a whisper, I said, "Anyone cn see it. It's time for you to accept it," I flickered my eyes to Kyo to show her what I mean. She tensed and got away from me.

"Let's just go face our doom already."

"I couldn't agree more." I grimaced as we walked through the door.

*****Kyo'****s point of view******

First, I get this weird fuzzy feeling. Then, I get annoyed because the idiots of the host club show up out of nowhere. Then Haruhi blames me for not choosing the perfect hiding place. For some reason, getting chewed out by Haruhi hurt a lot more than anyone else. Then she goes over and talks to Yuki about me! Yeah, I know they were talking about me. Yuki glanced at me shortly before he spoke to her again. It bothered me. That damn filthy rat getting close to my Haruhi. Wait minute…what?

I'll pretend I didn't notice that.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as we walked towards Akito's room. We were greeted by the fresh scent of peaches. I tensed. We all knelt on the ground and watched Akito welcome.

"I see we have one uninvited guest, but we'll make _it _useful for the…activities I have plnned for today," He called me an it. Haruhi shuddered next to me. Akito smiled and turned to Ami. Yuki stiffened.

"I see you've come too," he watched her with a weird feeling behind his eyes. But his lips were curld upward in a grin. Even I shuddered, "Do you know our history?"

Ami looked at Yuki and shook her head. Akito's eyes flared and he slapped Ami, "I;m talking to you."

Yuki flared with anger but touched Ami's check as she gasped, "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. I knew he didn't mean for that. He meant for all the things that were meant to come.

Akito glared but ignored the exchange, "Do you know about our history?"

"No," Ami meet his eyes. I almost fell back by the confidence in her voice and the fire in her eyes as she met his gaze. He didn't back down.

"Do you want to?" he snarled. Hatred was in every part of him now. Haruhi tensed also.

"No. Not unless it's from Yuki," Ami said and relaxed.

Akito lost it and raised his hand to slap her again, only hitting Yuki because Yuki had tried to protect Ami. Yuki grunted as he fell across Ami's lap. Did I say Akito lost it before? He lost it now. He went insane.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE RAT! AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE?! WAS I WRONG TO SPEND ALL MY PRESCIOUS MOMENTS WITH YOU, YOU UNWANTED PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Stop it!"

Before Yuki could protect her gain, Akito kicked Ami to the side. She gasped and feel over.

"You," Akito said with so much venom in his voice, "You thought you could come here and walk all over my sacred property with your DIRTY LITTLE FEET! JUST YOU BEING HERE RUINS MY AIR! I AM A GOD! I DON'T NEED TO SET MY EYES ON SUCH A PITIFUL SIGHT AS YOU!"

"Akito, A-Ami is…" Haruhi spoke. Now I wanted to slap her. She should just keep her mouth shut!

Akito whipped around to her eyes bugging, "So the bird has finally spoken."

Now she was quiet. Akito continued, "I heard you were dressing as a male. That you were actually a boy instead of a girl," Aktio tugged a strand of Haruhi's hair. She shivered uncontrollably. I took her hand, making sure Akito wouldn't see. She stopped shuddering and squeezed my hand back. That was a first; but I was pleased, "Did I give you permission?"

The shuddering came back, "No."

"NO?!1 NO WHAT!"

"N-No, Akito-sama."

"NO I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION! I know you hate your stupid usulaess life but pretending!? ARE YOU MOCKING MEE! YOUR GOD?!"

"N-No, Akito."

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO TAKE THE –SAMA OFF!" He raised his hand and I lunged in front of her as he slapped me instead. He regained his posture and ran his hands through my hair, then gripped it firmly and pulled. I didn't make a sound.

"You? You think you have the RIGHT to even bee in this room!? You are a good for nothing curse to everyone; even your fellow zodiac members! So do not think you can interfere, _cat."_

He said "cat" like a contagious diseases that was disgusting and unfathomable. I went limp in his hands. _No_, Kyo thought, _don't listen to him_. He knew he hadn't hit any point. From the left, Ami did the stupidest thing she could.

"You sound lonely," she said, "You sound like you've given up."

Akito threw me to the ground and turned to Ami. His face was mixed with hatred, anger, and the smuggest demonic smile of all. He left the room silently.

"Good. He's gone. Yuki, are you-."

Haruhi took my hand and cried on my shoulder. Finally, she accepts that she needs help. I held her gently and patted her back. I couldn't say "It's going to be okay" because we knew it would get worst. And Yuki proved that.

"No, Ami. It just got worst," he sounded tired and sad. He put Ami in danger. Now I had to save the girl's butt, "It just got so much worst.

Before I could do anything, Haruhi got off me and immediately wiped away her tears and explained, "He get's upset when I cry."

I nodded, careful not to say anything. I got up and picked up Ami, "You're getting out of here."

"Put her in there," Haruhi commented.

"No," Yuki and I both said at the same time. I gulped. We both knew what that room was. I was locked up in there while Yuki would be in the other room. Except, he would get out in a couple of days. I would stay there for weeks, and even months in THE CAT ROOM as people call it.

"We have no choice he's coming!" Haruhi said. It was hard to believe she was the girl that looked so fragile as she cried on my shoulder.

I looked at Ami, "You have to get in there."

"No."

"Ami, get in there!" We were all surprised to here that from Yuki. For once, he raised his voice. Ami looked shocked and a little hurt. Yuki was turned away, watching the door fearfully. He was doing it for her own good. Damned rat was too good for his own good.

She nodded and said in a small voice, "Okay," and went into the room. I closed the door gently and got back in my spot. I noticed the blood on Haruhi's forehead.

"When did that happen?" I reached for it.

"Don't make your voice like that; pitiful and soft. I'm not pathetic." She slapped my hand away.

I did the best I could to smile, "Of course you're not." I saw Yuki watching and glared at him.

"What?"

Before he could respond, Akito came back. When I saw the weapon in his hand I wanted to go back in time and put Haruhi in the room with Ami. Is this what Akito did to them? Every time they came here?

"Where is she?" I was surprised he was calm. But that only made it worst. Because he got angry all over again. He turned to Yuki, "YOU THINK YOU CAN DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT!? THAT VERMIN HAS DESTRYOED," Akito raised his belt. I have no idea what came over me: probably stupidity or something worst. I didn't even feel myself jump up, only when the I heard the belt _whip, _and felt it on my back a second later, that I knew that I had jumped and protected Yuki. The most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life, "YOUR RESPECT—WHAT!"

The belt was now burning my back from that one hit. But I didn't even wince. I shoved Yuki out of the way. I was dumb. I took the pain. I took the belt. For Yuki. I wanted to throw up.

"YOOUUU! YOU NASTY, CURSED CAT THINK YOU CAN GET IN MY WAY!?" the belt hit my back a couple more times until finally I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ah!" I caught the belt and stared into his eyes. Then let go. No wonder Yuki and Haruhi were frighted when they heard his name.

Because his eyes right when I looked into them, I knew I didn't know at all who "AKITO SOHMA" was.

I've heard a lot about him.

But his eyes when I held the belt to protect myself, were not anything from what I've heard.

I've heard cruel, monterous, and hateful.

But Akito Sohma was the devil. The devil whose eyes were alive and were burning into my soul for defying him.

I crouched low as the belt hit me. I heard someone scream, then realized it was me, "AAHH!" It hurt. A lot. More than pain could ever be.

"Kyo!"

It was Haruhi's voice. And I couldn't move when Akito turned to her laughing crazily. He said something, but all I caught was, "The bird is begging for her turn with the scared belt."

I wanted to kill Akito. Right then there. Just kill him once and for all. Because Haruhi ws mine. And he was going to let that dirty thing touch her. And that's when I realized it. Whether I wanted to or not, it fluttered in my mind.

_I love her._

"


	12. Chapter11:Protection,confession,escaping

_Hey__ guyss!__**I have posted Chapter 11 as of now! *yay! background noise..whooo!* Okay! This chapter is a little shorter than what I ususally post but I think we can all survive right? Okay, good!**_

_**I will anounce the openning ceremony: THIS CHAPTER IS NOW OPEN FOR READING! **_

_**ENJOY ;)**_

* * *

**Kyo's Point of view**

"AND STAY THERE!" Akito screamed and slammed the door.

The last thing I saw was Haruhi's huge eyes wide in fright. Then, darkness engulfed me.

I put my arms around my knees and moved until I was sure I was in a corner and put my head on my knees. The cat room. Memories started to fill in.

_At three years old(flashback)_ I used to scream and pound on the walls out of desperation. I was terrified. Not of Aktio. But absolutely horrified of the idea that I was going to go insane. I was going to stay here in this dark, lonely , and empty yet hungry room. I hadn't gotten food for two days and it seemed like I was going to die here; I wasn't going to live to the next day. I made a knife out of the wooden room and started to cut every part of me that I could.

_At 13 years old(flashback) _I was back in the room again. Why did I think last year was the end of it. Are they going to keep me here for a whole 3 years like last time? What a fool I was to think I deserved any happiness. Their words screamed back at me in the quiet room, "Why is it out?" "That creature has been let into the world?! Put it back!" "I don't want my children to have nightmares of that monster!" "Has his parents gone mad?! Put it back!" Everywhere I turned the whispers grew louder, and louder until there was no place to turn. (e_nd of flashback)_

Now I was back in here again. I knew better than to cut myself. I knew better than to listen to what the voices were saying. And that was because when I closed my eyes, huge brown eyes were staring back at me. When I opened them, darkness.

Outside the room, I could hear crying, yells of Akito, gasps, and other painful sounds. Most from Haruhi. I was an idiot. Why did I leave her alone?

I love her.

The thought still shocked me. _IF YOU LOVE HER THEN GET UP AND GO SAVE HER!_

Like a command, my body shot up and pounded on the door, like I used to. Only this time, it wasn't for me. It was for Haruhi.

The door opened and Haruhi fell in along with Yuki.

"YOU WANT THEM SO BAD, TAKE THEM!" He kicked Haruhi in as she rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach.

Anger burned in me as I screamed, "YOU GODDAMNED MONSTER!" I tried to tackle him but the belt slashed me back. I looked in shock at the blood dripped from my shoulders. He had put a knife on the edge of his belt. I glared at him harder and took a step towards him. He reached behind him and took out his weapon. Only for me. I took a step back.

He smirked, "The stupid cat thinks he's a match for the god who created him! You are still taamed, cat! Don't you think you are free!" Akito laughed manically, "ALL OF YOU ARE MINE! MY SLAVES! DOLLS AT THE PALM OF MY HAND! NOW GET IN THERE AND SUFFER!"

He slammed the door.

I feel to the ground exhausted and slightly happy that Haruhi was back next to me…until I remembered that there was a knife at the end of the belt. I got up, searching for her I the dark room.

"Haruhi?"

"Here," her voice called almost immediately.

I went towards her voice and took her hand. In the dark, I sat there, wondering what I should do. Unable to take the feeling of not being next to her, I moved up and wrapped my arms around her.

She tried weakly to push me away, "I'm not-."

"Shut up and let me hold you," I whispered in her ear and hugged her closer. About 2 seconds later, her shoulders started to shake.

"Haruhi, it's fine now, okay?"

She shook her head, "I don't cry."

I brought her head up. Even in the dark, I could feel her brown eyes on me. That made what I was about to say even harder, knowing her eyes were on me.

"I said I was going to protect you. I partially fulfilled that. I'm not going to let it stay that way; I will protect you, Haruhi," I couldn't see her eyes. But I knew it was on me, and I knew it was as big and alluring as ever.

She was quiet for a minute then replied, "Why are you trying so hard?"

"_Because he loves you. And you love him. Get together and you're happy," _Yuki blurted out somewhere in the room. Damn I forgot he was in here. That damned rat just messed everything up. If he wasn't so messed up by Akito, I would've fought him right there in the room. But even if I fought with Yuki and won, it wouldn't feel right. He was already weak. Fighting with the weak was a cowardly move.

Haruhi was quiet for a long time. I sighed. If she's going to hate me after this, then okay. But she'll never be able to get rid of me. Whether she always wanted me there or not, I will be there. I'll never leave her alone no matter what.

And besides, I was Kyo. I was a man. What does a man do in cases like this? He confesses, even though he knew he was going to get seriously slapped.

"The rat's right," as soon as I said those words all my confidence vanished. I was stripped of my confidence and now I had to confess to her naked of any determination at all. I gulped in continued. I am Kyo. I don't get nervous. I don't get friggin nervous!, "I have for a long time now…I-."

"How do you know?" her voice was quiet and she was slowly moving away from me. I looked down, not seeing the floor. Only darkness.

She hates me, "I know because every time I see you the thing in my chest starts beating harder until it starts to hurt. And every time I hold your hand…shit it feels like everything is going to be alright no matter what mess we're in. Your eyes…they're amazing to me for some reason. Every time I look at someone else with brown eyes, I feel like I want to be looking in yours instead."

I slowly came back to the room mentally from my daze, realizing I just spilled everything and stopped. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. Well, it was all over now. I might as well just say it all the way through.

"I just want you to feel safe. I don't want you to cry unless its from too much happiness. I don't want you to bleed unless you're bleeding joy and happiness. I just want you to be safe," I finished and added one more in a soft voice, talking to myself, "And that's how I know I love you." I heard a gasp and I knew she heard me.

Who was I, the cursed cat of the zodiac to love? She was the bird, loved by every single one of the animals, just like Yuki. And I was hated by every single one. She pushed herself to be friends, and even closer. And now I was being selfish by wanting more.

"I'll be selfish for now and say I want us to keep being friends," I sighed internally when I heard how stupid I sounded. But right now, there was something heavy in my chest. Like a 100 pound weight had been place right on top of the heart in my chest and was slowly crushing it.

"Sorry, Kyo," Haruhi's voice was firm and sure now, "We can't be friends after this."

The weight dropped. My heart was in absolute pieces. Damn me. I pushed it. She knew she deserved someone better, not some cursed guy with anger issues.

"Okay," my voice shook in the very end. I hated it.

I felt Haruhi move. Probably even further away from me.

"You idiot," she managed a little laugh, "We can't be friends because I don't want us to be."

"What do you mean?" Oh, Haruhi. Why did she feel like talking in riddles today? Didn't she realize that my heart was being crushed?

"I'll make it clear, then," I was confused for like 4 seconds until I felt pressure on my lips. After approximately 2 seconds, the first thought that made its way into my head was: _So this is what Haruhi's lips feel like. No wonder I've been looking at the recently. _

That's when I blushed and came to my senses thinking: _What the hell?! Why is she kissing me?!_

The kiss wasn't very good for me because instead of focusing on it, I was battling with myself:

_Why us she kissing me!?_

_Dude, just shut up and enjoy it. This might never happen again._

_Haruhi's _LIPS are on _mine._

That was the cut. I pulled away quickly and my back hit the wall. I hadn't moved that much. I still felt her breath on my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Show you my feelings," she replied like something obvious. She had no idea I could see her blush, "I would be a jerk for not making you know."

I sighed and said clearly, "I. AM. THE. CAT. Not to mention cursed in front of that." I grimaced. She should know.

"I don't care. If I did, you would still be my cursed cat," she kissed me again, firmly this time. She even slipped her fingers to the back of my neck and gripped the hair to keep me from pulling back. Or maybe it was to bring me closer, because that's what she did.

"Get over yourself," she whispered and kissed me again.

And so I did. I got over myself and kissed her back. Suddenly, I realized, getting out of the cat room wasn't the most wonderful feeling ever.

This was. Right here. Haruhi in my arms, her lips on mine. I felt like I wanted to stay here forever.

_BOOM!_

The wall to our left had a huge hole in it now. Haruhi pulled away slowly and looked at the hole as light slowly came in. My eyes went wide as the entire host club stared into the room. Haruhi was on my lap, close enough to tell what we've been doing.

For a solid MINUTE, the host club stared in shocked at the sight. Now that there was light, I was frozen too. When it was dark, it was easy to say and do everything. Now…everything was clear. I met Haruhi's eyes and she immediately turned away, turning red. I directed my eyes towards Kyoya.

"Well…I was wondering when you would show up," I tried to do my tough voice.

Kyoya just stood there smirking his** off. Of course he knew. He was the absolute king of all things that make you uncomfortable.

"I told these people to wait a while," he said in his usual disinterested tone, "Because I thought some of you might be busy."

He pushed his glasses up and met Haruhi's eyes. I knew she would never live it down. She immediately got off me.

"I was here the whole time," Yuki said faintly in his quiet spot. Now I would never live it down.

"Wait, hold on, What are you doing here?" Haruhi regained her posture, even though she still wasn't meeting my eyes. I got up and winced.

"I told Kyoya to come back to this room in about 15 minutes."

"How did you know-."

I shrugged, "It was a gamble. I knew Akito would put me in here."

Haruhi shook her head like she couldn't believe me.

"Come on, befor Akito comes back. I'm sure that was a loud one," Kyoya said and helped Haruhi into the hole. I felt a pang of jealousy. I swear I saw Kyoya roll his eyes and actually smiled. I wasn't too sure though. It seemed as impossible as Yuki and I sitting in a garden together.

Nevertheless, I helped him up. He stood up for a seond then passed out, "Hey, he's going to get him?"

No one answered. Kyoya and Haruhi were outside by now. Tamaki and the twins were in a depression for some reason. And hunny was still staring at the spot, his cake still in his hand, Mori holding Usa, his bunny. I was supposed to…carry…Yuki? Never in a million years.

"Thanks for carrying Yuki to the car, Kyo," Kyoya said in his usual monotone voice.

I glared at him, grimacing out the window. I was in a horrible mood. Tamaki was muttering to himself about what he'd done wrong or something like that. And Kaoru and Hikaru were singing 'Haruhi and Kyo sitting in a tree'. I wanted to throw them both off a cliff. But I knew I would jump off it and save them after so what was the use? That's why I was in such a bad mood. I looked over at the one that matter ed the most out of all of them. She was staring ahead of the road, blunt and expresisionless face. Did I do something wrong?

Because Haruhi hadn't looked at me since we were in the cat room.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this Chapter. If you don't mind, I will like to stae a complain...there's been a decrease in the reviews and I was wondering if I should just stop publishing this story. Because it doesn't look like a lot of people are reading it...and I'm very busy so I don't want to keep writing sotires for ZERO AUDIENCES.. **

**So if you read this and follow, please review so I knw there are people out there who actually read it. _It's going to boost my morale to keep writing more._**

**_SHOW ME YOU WANT MORE! BY REVIEWING PLEEASSSHHHHHH!_**


	13. Chapter 12: Fireworks with Fire

**Yuki's Point of view**

By the time Akito took me to the Cat Room, Ami had fallen asleep. The last thing I heard was Kyo's voice yelling something at Tamaki.

When I woke up, I was in a limo with Ami still sleeping next to me. My first instinct was: _Akito. _I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned sharply to see Haruhi smiling.

"Relax. We escaped from the Sohma house," the words were just meant to be for now. But the way she said it, I knew we were free. Akito wasn't in our hearts anymore; there were other people that took over our hearts. I brushed Ami's hair and smiled. I will not let Akito's hatred take over her love in my heart.

My eyes flickered back to Haruhi and I sighed internally. Unfortunately, Kyo has to be the one that makes her happy. He felt like congratulating her but from the looks of it, they'd started having problems. He looked back at Ami; Haruhi and Kyo. They would crush with each other. Both had pride and the need to look tough. This could be interesting.

Ami's phone vibrated under her. I picked it up and glared at the name of the caller: _Dad._

"Hello," I picked up with an emotionless tone.

"Who the hell is this?! What have you done with my daughter!?"

I kept my voice monotone as I replied, "Your daughter is with me but she can't come to the phone right now. This is the Yuki, her boyfriend."

There was a pause until he let out a full scream ,"I NEVER TOLD HER SHE COULD GO OUT WITH OTHER GUYS!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! WHY CAN'T SHE COME TO THE PHONE! WHERE IS MY AMI!"

My eyes flashed at the words. The next words I spoke were quiet, but deadly and venomous, "She can do whatever she wants and I'll have you know, Ami isn't that kind of girl. She's asleep and she's NOT your ANYTHING."

Everyone's eyes in the car turned to me. Honey held on to Mori's shirt while Tamaki turned blue and scooted closer to Kyoya. The twins looked at each other, then back at me interested in the conversation now. Kyoya just stayed where he was along with Kyo and Haruhi.

Now he calmed down, "I want Ami back home in 15 minutes or I'm calling the police!" He hung up.

I looked at the phone, wanting to throw it out the window. Ami's hand rested on mine as she woke up.

"You're not hu-," she stopped as her eyes rested on my face, "He hurt you!"

"He always does," I shrugged and took her hand, "How are you?"

She ignored my question, "How long has this been going on? Why was he calling you a rat and animals?"

My heart skipped a beat. Now I ignored her question, "Ami, how are you? I need to know you're alright before I take you back."

"Back home? I don't want to go," her eyes were pleading so I had to look away before I could refuse.

"If I don't take you back, I'm going to have a restrain order put on me to be away from you…I don't want that."

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. I touched her arm, "I'm sorry."

She sighed and looked up, "You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just being a brat that's all. I know you're trying your best."

I smiled and kissed her, which got a lot of groans from the club members. I shot them a glare and they all quieted down.

**Kyo's point of view**

Now that Mr. Prince and his wonderful Princess were together once again, the ouran club got bored and turned to Haruhi instead.

Hikaru or Kaoru shot their eyebrow up and asked suggestively, "So, Haruhi, care to tell us anything about you and Kyo?"

The other added, "Yes, yes we rather saw a-."

"Graphic picture there before," they were both smirking now. Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he listened to them and watched Haruhi. Mori was covering Hunny's ears, even though he was older than all of them.

"I don't have to answer anything to you guys. But if I must, it was nothing. The darkness and confinement got to all of us."

What was she talking about? Was she regretting that or what? The kiss still lingered on his lips right now! Was she right though, did she just do it to keep herself sane? I looked up.

"Stop the car," I ordered. Kyoya glared daggers at me, but stopped it anyway. I jumped out and walked into a random store as the car started up again. So none of what she said was true? Did she even feel anything for him?

_You don't deserve to be loved._

Yeah, I remembered that line from my dad. Then Akito. Then everyone. When I began to love Haruhi, I forgot that love had to be returned for it to called love. So, it was just a kiss. Nothing special. It didn't mean she accepted.

My head gently feel on one of the vending machines and muttered, "Damn, Haruhi. Why do you mess with me like that?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Haruhi was standing behind me winded and surprised.

"What are you talking," more panting and gasping, "about? I just said…whew…I said that so they…wouldn't," gasp and more catching breath, "push any further."

I could care less what she was talking about right now. All I cared about, was how she looked like she just ran a marathon. I took her arm and made her lean against me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You…idiot," she said trying to scold me, "I say one thing and you go running like the world just ended."

I smiled sadly, "You're my world. So…if you say something not in favor to me, my world does come crashing."

I felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she gulped and stood up by herself, "And you say I mess with you," she said shyly.

I rolled my eyes even though a blush crept up my face, "Well, think of it as payback then."

"I wasn't aware that this was a game," she snapped.

What did I do now?! "I don't mean it like that…what are you even doing here? You don't have to try so hard to feel something for me," I gulped and went on, "Its fine. Just don't push yourself."

Haruhi's eyes went wide as she listened. She grinned evily and said, "So, you think-."

"I know, okay. You deserve someone better and you know it too."

Now her grin was gone. She pushed me against the store's back wall and leaned up, her chest crushing mine.

"Listen here, you ignorant idiot. You have a huge problem with your self-esteem but that's not it. So I'll say this nice and clear that even you can understand it. I. ."

I tipped my head to the say and she groaned in frustration, "Maybe this will clear your tiny mind," she crushed her lips to mine, leaning even closer. _Oh the things you do to me…_

I lost all train of thoughts and put my hand on her back, bring her even closer. There wasn't any part of out bodies that wasn't touching.

This kiss was different from the first one. When her lips met mine I thought I seeing fireworks everywhere. I felt every part of my body respond and a mysterious fire coarsed through my viens. The fireworks exploded a couple more times in my head as I felt the heat travel through her lips to mine. Her lips slowly parted and I pulled away.

She caught her breath and turned to me, "Do you get it now?"

I was catching my breath that I couldn't respond. She mistook m silence for objection and stared at me square in the eye, "I. LOVE. YOU."

I lost the train of thoughts again. I took deep breath and made use of her words. I. love. You. My eyes widened.

"It's about time you relized that," she put her arms around my neck and her forehed to mine and smiled, "Do you need another demonstration?"

Before I could happily agree, the store owner came up to us with a broom in his hand and said, "Get out of here you crazy kids! This isn't make-out store!"

"Don't talk to her li-."

Haruhi stopped me and pulled me out of the store. I held her hand as we walked. I looked back at the store. No matter how much the store owner was a jerk, the store was my sactury now. It was where Haruhi and I had our fireworks. It was where I felt fire in me for the first time.

And even if Haruhi said, "I love you," a lot more times, I would always go back to that store and her it one more time. The first time was always the most spectacular.


	14. Chapter 13: Finding a home

**Wowww thanks soo much guys! I annouce I'm leaving and no one bother's to send me a goodbye message or anything or a review. I am utterly disappointed!**

**Oh but I can't stay mad at you guys!; you're my...fans? I have no idea...**

**Anyway, I am aware than this chapter is short and I am sorry, I was going to make it about 8 pages long but I had to go to the theatre and stuff so I'm sorry. I do hope you enjoy it.**

**OH! And I am back! I'm not leaving; tests are over and teacher's are taking it easy on us so I'm fine to continue. I honor my word when I say I will _POST EVERY WEEKEND!_ *YAY*(in the background. Lol I hope you all are glad that I'm back.**

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

**Yuki**

It took a while after the idiot of a cat and Haruhi jumped out of the car that we-and by "we" I mean Ami and I of course-remembered we couldn't go home, to Shigure's. I was completely deflated by that idea but that meant Akito had the right to also un-enroll us from Ouran High school. And despite by constant annoyance for the Host Club, I'd grown to get used to them; kind of like 3 brats, a brother who doesn't care about anything but money, a little brother who eats sweets all the time and is unnaturally happy most of the time, and a quiet shoujo who cares for the smallest brother.

In summary, they were annoying and too naiive but I'd gotten used to them.

"Yuki…," Ami clung to my arm and stared at me concerned with those big brown eyes of hers, "What are you going to do?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Ami," and for once, the master devilsh planner of the club didn't find anything to say either.

Well, for a while until he looked at the mirror and said, "The Otari's have many residence. Maybe-."

"No," I said as bluntly as I could and for an instance, it reminded me of Haruhi. Where was she..? And even though I knew nothing about their family, I did know they were strict and probably wanted their children to do nothing with anything but business, "I don't want to ruin the image you're created just for your father."

Kyouya's eyes flashed until he straightened his glasses and looked back at the road, "Then where to?"

I hesistated before saying, "Ami's house."

Ami looked up at me in alarm, "But you-."

I kissed her softly to keep her from saying more. For a second, the touch of our lips made me forget what I was going to say but see that for once my kiss didn't sooth her worries, I gave her a genuine smile.

"I'll find a way."

I could tell she didn't believe me but she didn't push it, just put her arms around me and leaned into my chest.

I froze in terror, feeling her head on my chest and remembered Akito with the burning candle's he used to carve on my chest.

I took a shaky breath…_this is Ami…Ami, Yuki, it's Ami, not Akito._

I put my arms around Ami and slowly led her back up, trying to smile. She looked at me sadly looked like she wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the words.

I couldn't find the words either. To explain why I couldn't be that close after something so recent…

_Dammit! Why does Akito have to ruin everything good for me!_

I almost laughed humorlessly. _I'm starting to sound like the stupid cat._

Feeling my frustration, Ami managed to say, "Just do what you have to do to be happy. For me."

Why, did I have to feel like I had to do whatever she told me? All my life, Akito was the only one in my heart; hatred, anger and fear conqured his part of my heart. And he was the only one that I listened to; no one else.

But now…Ami was taking my whole heart-engulfing it. With love…And I listened to her no matter what her command or wish. She was slowly erasing his scars on me…

I smiled, this time a real one, "Let's try that again."

I put my arms around her and pulled her to my chest, wincing a bit but relaxing against her soft brown hair. I felt her caution at first and rolled my eyes.

"The caution you feel me is slowly making me wait in pain."

She glared at me but relaxed. I chuckled as she put her arms around me and sunk into my chest. I felt her breathing and the steady beating of her heart.

I took another shaky breath and tightened my arms around her but this time, I didn't pull away.

**KYO**

"THEY LEFT US!?" Kyo yelled angrily looking around at the empty road ahead.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and put her arm around his neck, "You didn't expect them to wait for us did you?"

Kyo blushed and looked away embarrassed, "Of course not," he said non-chalantly. He had to stop acting like an idiot now because Haruhi was with him.

Haurhi laughed. Involuntarily, Kyo felt a smile appear on his face, "I guess we better start walking."

Haruhi trailed her hands down from his shoulder to his back and along his arm. He felt another involuntary shiver through his whole body as Haruhi finally arrived at his hand and clasped it.

"You know what I don't understand?"

Kyo made a mistake of looking at her because now, he couldn't look away. _Has her eyes always been so bright? It's like staring into amber pools…, "_What…?" He asked still in a daze.

Haruhi blushed and looked away, "Don't look at me like that…"

Kyo laughed and stopped walking, putting a hand on her cheek and turned his gaze on her once more.

"You mean like this?" he looked into her eyes again and saw the rush of blood on her cheeks and brushed the spot with his thumb on her left cheek with a smile, "I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to look at you that way."

Haruhi's amber eyes widened and her whole face seemed to feel the rush of blood. At first, he was confused and left go of her, face-palming himself when he realized what he just said. He felt the slight heat on his own face.

"I…um…" he couldn't say he didn't mean it because he did. _BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE I OPENED MY BIG DAMN MOUTH AND SAID THAT!_

_Maybe… she's not "at that stage" yet? _He remembered a couple of boys talking in the hall about how his girlfriend hadn't reached "that stage yet" although he had no idea what that meant.

"No, it's fine," Haruhi said softly and leaned on her toes to kiss my cheek. Kyo surpassed his surprise and went into embarrassment. He remembered the kiss they had in the store…none of the other's will be the same as that one.

He made of an excuse of asking, _But how will I know if I don't try some more?_

His arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her up and met her lips for his. He heard her start of surprised and gently added pressure onto her lips until she relaxed.

A car zoomed by and they threw a bottle of soda at us, "Get a room and get nude!"

Haruhi blushed and muttered something to herself. I glared as the car zoomed away and pulled away, taking her hand again.

"Sorry for the…distraction. What were you saying?"

She looked at the road with a slight blush, "Ami isn't a Sohma…why doesn't Yuki turn into a rat when she hugs him?"

"How do you know they hug?"

"I just do," she shrugged, "It's interesting."

She did have a point… "I don't know… that's interesting though."

"And Kyo?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her, curious to what she was going to say next. I was starting to feel this weird feeling that he had to be touching her. Now he understood why the girls at the club were always trying to touch him or just touching his hair or something.

"We have nowhere to go…Akito will already be at my dad's and Shigure's isn't going to be any safer. And Akito can take us out of Ouran."

"We do have a problem but I don't get why the Ouran thing is a problem; it'll be a relief to get rid of those annoying-."

He was cut off by Haruhi's glare. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head looking away. _Wow, she controls me…_

"We'll figure out something," he smiled, "Since the other's left us and the girl's from the club gave me a bunch of tips, I'm guessing for tonight, we could get a hotel. And you're smart, you can still because of your scholarship. I'll just work for us…," Kyo realized he could've been marking their entire future. They would live that way for 1 more year, then graduate. The Sohma house forgotten, they would start a new life. And he didn't care about school. It sounded like the perfect plan.

Haruhi looked at him, as if reading his mind, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet," she murmured and took my arm, leaning against it, "We still have a lot to talk about. Me and you…"

Kyo smiled and bent down. He didn't care if he was being clingy. Haruhi was now his and there was no need to be embarrassed. They had a future together. He kissed her and made it last this time, barely pulling away when he murmered:

"Always."

* * *

**Okay, so lately, there's been a down in reviews even though I am gladly glad(heh:) that we have new followers! Whhooo yeah...**

**Anyway, I really want to join FictionPress, but I have to know how my writing is so if you guys don't mind, I would like to know if I'm doing the right thing for you or the wrong thing. Any critizsim is welcomed.**


	15. Chapter 14: Erasing the PastA New Start

**Hey, I kept my promise of updating every weekend. Sadly, I didn't update teh rest of my stories, just this one so you guys should be glad. Just kidding!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be a little short for your taste but I will fix all this because in the summr I will write so much you wont k ow what to do.**

**So...enjoy!**

* * *

**Yuki**

I took Ami in my arms, making sure she didn't wake up. I knocked with my feet and almost immediately, a drunken man opened the door, yelling at the sight.

"What have you done to my-."

"Shut up," I said looking to make sure Ami was still sleeping. I might've been away from Akito but I could still use his name, "One more word and I'll call the police. I am Yuki Sohma."

"Sohma?" the man paled and his jaw tightened.

I tried not to look smug, "So you've heard of the name. Well, then you know it wouldn't take a lot to shun you from Ami's life forever. What's keeping me from doing that is her love for her so called dad so get out of my way and let Ami get the sleep she deserves."

He stood by the door, a little shaken and silently made way for me, "Thank you," I said, my voice still as hard as stone. I remembered the way to her bedroom as I carried her up and laid her down gently on her bed. I kneeled beside it and saw her eyes flutter open.

She looked like she was going to say something but slowly, her eyes closed again. Simling, I kissed her softly and got up, covering her with the blankets and left the room, closing it with a slight click.

The sight of her dad down stairs wiped the smile of my face. He watched as I left, "Don't touch her," I told him as I left, making eye contact with him to prove how serious I was. What Ami told me, he hurt her even with the slightest touch. And I promised her no more pain…so if I couldn't keep her away from her father, I would keep the father away from her.

I left the house, walking down the street, wondering what to do when Haruhi called me.

"Yeah?"

It was not the voice I wanted to hear, "Hey, girly rat. Haruhi and I found a place to live in order to save all of our butts so get over to the Golden Hotel quick," and he hung up.

Girly rat? It seemed as if the cat had run out of things to call me. I was almost a little disappointed.

**Kyo**

"It's perfect," Haruhi looked up at me. Geez, why did she have to do that…now I had to agree.

It wasn't that bad through. It had a lot of space but I knew who she was thinking about when she came here. Something big enough for both of us, AND that damn Yuki.

I looked at the wall as Haruhi explored the hotel. We had went to her dad's house for money but he only gave us one of the Sohma credit cards so we cashed out about 2,000 dollars and threw the card somewhere since we could be tracked on something like that.

"Well?"

I sighed, "Yeah," she smiled.

She paid the person the 300 hundred and gave me the phone that was already connected to Yuki's. After I told him where we were, I face palmed myself. Girly rat? Have I really sunk that low? But I didn't have all day trying to figure out what to call Yuki…

"Good think the phones are Sohma property either," I said and closed the door as the guy left. We signed some things that we hadn't even read but if everything went good, it was a waste of time if we read it.

Haruhi nodded and walked slowly to the door, leaning up to me. In that position, pinned against the door with her eyes wathing me, all I could do was stare at her. Sudden;y, things from before started jumping out at me in way's I'd never seen before, the way she had to blow her hair out of her face sometimes, even when it was cut; how strong she really was with all of this going on.

I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, "I am proud of you."

I expected her to push back like she always did with the determined look in her eyes and say of course she was able to handle it, but she didn't. Instead, she looked at me with the most scarred look I've ever seen on her.

"I don't know what's going to happen…and-."

"Shhs," I hugged her close to me, "It'll be fine. Whatever happens, you're not going back there."

I pulled her off and kissed her, feeling the same effects as the first time we kissed. The andrenaline…I felt her heart accelerate to match mine and right at that moment that stupid rat decided to enter.

He paused by the door, trying to mask his surprise with a scoff, "Haruhi, you can do so much better."

He went to a bed already claiming it. But the look in Haruhi's eyes hadn't gone away and I wasn't about to pull a fight with Yuki when I knew she needed comforting. And plus, Yuki seemed out of it. When the idea of actually getting along came as an alien idea, he decided they should all call it a night.

"I'm going to take a shower an go to sleep," Haruhi slipped her arms off me. I caught a hand and squeezed it encouragingly before letting it go.

I sat on the other bed, thinking of what to do now. I was pretty sure Yuki was doing the same, until he looked over with the warmest expression he' every given me: indifference.

"I hope her manner's rub off on you before yours rub off on her," and he laid down with his eyes closed.

I hated him for saying that because I knew it was true. Haruhi, brave an confident…and me. I couldn't stand a lot of things, had thin patience and the list went on. I heard the shower turn off and decided to take a shower after Haruhi. Since there were only 2 beds and Yuki had one, I guess I was going on the floor.

About 15 minutes later, the bathroom door hadn't opened. I knocked but got no answer in response. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yuki muttered but that only encouraged me more. I swung the door open, stepping in and closing it immediately. Tear's were falling from Haruhi's eyes as she stared at the raised shirt she was wearing…not the shirt, her stomach and abdomen area. I couldn't look away when I stared too.

Anger…hot burning anger coarsed through my veins and if Haruhi's tears didn't have me paralyzed I would've killed Akito.

"Are those from today?" I asked calmly and took a step. She flinched and took a step back. I felt a pang of pain and disappointment…then the anger was back. He did this. Akito made her scared of being touched…by anyone.

"No…they're old," she let the shirt drop. We both knew she couldn't lie to me. That candle Akito brought…when he put me in the room…that's what he did to her and maybe even Yuki too.

Burns, red, purple and blue of all colors along with bruses, all over her chest and stomach. They were probably along her entire body!

I started to shake and Haruhi glared at me, "No, you won't. I know what you're thinking and you will not leave here and ever go back to the Sohma house, understand?"

Those fierce amber eyes were way too much for me. I relaxed and nodded once, touching her shoulder lightly. Nothing. I trailed my hand along her arm to her hand and touched the hem of her shirt.

Hand on mine, she shook her head, "No. You shouldn't have seen that. I just-."

I looked at her pleading, "Haruhi…"

Now, the tears came again and she hugged me with all her might, the waterworks staining my shirt. But I didn't care. Only her arms and my promise were the cages that held me from taking a certain monster out of this world.

I slipped my hand under her shirt and felt her shiver, "I just want to make those marks hurt a little less….they will be mine after this. Akito will not leave any marks on you," I ran a hand over her stomach and abdomen gently, "All evidence of Akito has been erased."

Haruhi didn't respond, but her tears had stopped. His arms around her and hers around him standing in the bathroom, unable to move from that position as if their world would shatter. And Yuki lying in bed, starting new too. We were all free from Akito. And most importantly, Haruhi was free from him.

And I will make sure she will forever be.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is very important to me. I was wrriting a bit out of my zone...I've never written a para- time endurance like this before so I am very very curious to hear what you guys think. Please...I'm thinking of practicing this style of writing too...**

**Anyway, it all depends on what you guys think so please review!**


	16. Chapter 15: A day of First times- Smile

**Hey everybody! I kpt my promise of posting every weekend! Yesh! I am soo proud of myself XD If any of you read the Warrior's series (cat one), then check out my Warriors: Silver in the Shadow's fanfic. Well, that's all for now. Haappy reading and I hope you~**

**_Enjoy ;)!_**

* * *

**Yuki**

Even though we weren't in Shigure's house anymore, I expected to wake up to the sound of Kyo's yelling. Instead, I heard him speaking softly as if trying not to wake me up. That was the scariest thing I experienced that morning.

"I'll go get some breakfast," he was saying. I couldn't hear what Haruhi replied but the door opened and closed softly.

I got up and looked around, taking note of the blankets on the ground that Kyo did, in fact sleep on the ground. While in the past I would've smirked, I felt a little guilty.

_Okay…we may have done the impossible in escaping Akito but I am not about to start holding hands with that cat._

I looked up just as Haruhi brought me a cup of water, "The manager gave us some resources as a welcome," she answered before I could question. I stared at the water, not sure if I should drink it. She rolled her eyes, "It's not poisoned. Kyo and I had some."

"Fine," I drank it and put the cup on the stand beside the bed, looking around the room. It would wasn't spacious but it would keep us from going insane.

"What now?"

"You're the one who usually comes up with plans," she shrugged and sat on her bed, pulling her boots up.

"You're going to school?" I asked incredulously, "Does the cat know?"

She hesitated and shook her head, "No. I'm going to school because the whole reason in escaping the Sohma house was so I will have nothing to do with…him. So I'm going to continue my life."

"Are you worried he's going to-."

"No. Because Akito will not damage his pride by following us everywhere we go; it's a sign of desperation and…," she looked up, eyes meeting mine, "we both know Akito will never be desperate."

"He is." I stated.

"He is," she repeated with a humorless laugh. The whole scene was depressing and dull. No more smiled from Haruhi, no more fights from Kyo. I wondered what was going to happenin a few years time.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Haruhi stood up and said, "Yuki, you know better than to think about the future in our cases. It's live for the moment and see the future on our free time. No free time now."

She walked over to the door and opened it, looking back and giving me a smile. It wasn't was great as I expected it to be though.

"Take the assessment test. Pass and get a scholarship and keep going to Ouran. We keep going until we graduate and get our own lives," she told me with a hollow and emotionless voice, "That's our future now…that's what I see."

She shut the door behind her and I listened until the clicks disappeared. In that moment, I felt a deep hatred for Akito. I'd hated him before, my whole life actually because he hurt me.

But now, it was more than that. Every time I thought about him, all I felt was a deep void in my chest waiting to be quenched by Akito's screams like he did to me.

I shook my head. Thought's like that were not welcomed…

Standing up, I picked up my phone and left the apartment, going to buy some clothes. Then I would take the test and do what Haruhi said. I had no idea what Kyo would do but I wanted to separate myself from them. I didn't want to be known as a Sohma. Since Akito was a Sohma, I wanted nothing to do with the name.

You would expect days like this to be grey and dull with little droplets of rain falling from the somber sky. But no. The sky was an endless blanket of flew with happy sounds of nature all around.

I took a deep breath and looked at my phone.

**Good morning Yuki. Where are you? **_From Ami Nadeski_

**Yuki! Where are you? Evereyone is looking for you! **_From Shigure Sohma_

**My poor baby brother! :'( where are you? I'll get you right away! **_From Aya Sohma_

**Yuki. Be a good boy and tell us where you are. **_From Hatori Sohma_

**YUKKKIII! WHERE THE HELL IS KYO! **_From Kagura Sohma_

**Hey, Yuki! Good job on the 'jail break everyone's talking about! I'll join you later :) **_From Momiji Sohma_

**Yuki! Are you coming to school today?! There's a club meeting; is my Haruhi okay?! She won't answer her phone! What have you done to her!? **_From Tamaki Suoh_

I stared at the screen with mixed emotions. First in disbelief that I'd gotten so many texts. But looking at the calls, I was surprised the phone hadn't exploded from over 34 calls in one hour.

Then I felt angry that Ayame and Shigure were looking for me. I also wanted to laugh at Hatori's bluntness, even on the phone.

But nothing beat the happiness I felt when I saw Ami's text. I called her but got no answer in response and realize school must've started already.

I ended up walking to a nearby store, thankful that I hadn't turned down the allowance Shgiure's been giving Kyo and I.

Inside the store, I saw the last chocolate bar sitting on a shelf and went for it. Right when I touched it, another hand reached for it. We both pulled at the same time and a voice called out from the other side.

"Let go. I had it first," Yuki was a little surprised to hear the voice belonged to Kyo. He let go the bar and Kyo came up on his ayle and looked embarrassed aalmost immediately. He was pushing a cart filled with different foods we might need.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said I was getting the food," he said.

I shrugged, "I needed some clothes."

We both stood there in awkward silence until I turned and walked away to the front of the store where the clothing were on display. I grabbed random shirts and pants that I was sure would fit me…and Kyo. Okay so I felt a bit guilty that he had food for all of us and I was only buying clothes for myself.

After 5 minutes of shopping (the most awfulest thing in the world), I went outside to see Kyo waiting for me.

Before I could speak, he said, "I only waited because it won't be fair if only I carried all these stuff."

Translation: I couldn't carry all these by myself and needed help although I don't want to admit it.

Nodding, I took about 2 bags from and we started walking back to the hotel in silence. I thought about what Haruhi had said before.

Hesitantly, I asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Damn it, Yuki I don't know!" Kyo exploded as if he's been dying to say this, "I keep telling Haruhi it'll be alright but I don't even know if it is so I'm just lying to her and…Akito just screwed everything up and I just…."

He stopped talking and sighed. He didn't need to continue because I honestly for the first ime, knew how Kyo Sohma was feeling.

But I wasn't going to pat his shoulder and tell him it was okay. Because 1) He was Kyo and I was Yuki. If we weren't going to fight, that didn't mean we were going to be friends.

2) It was certainly NOT going to be okay.

So all I said was, "Haruhi went to school."

He dropped the backs and tried to tackle me. I steped to the side and used my foot to keep him still.

I don't think he even knew what he was doing, "SHE WHAT!? And you didn't do ANYTHING!?"

"Shut up. Akito won't go after her. None of the Sohma's will. We all know Akito won't."

Kyo was looking at the ground and breathing hard that I thought he couldn't hear me. All he did as find a rock and sat down, never bringing his eyes up.

I hated it. He was acting vulnerable and weak which we all knew Kyo wasn't. I put my stuff down gently and went over to him.

I kicked him up and watched as he stood by the pole, not striking back. I growled in frustration.

"Who are you? You're a cat. Lazy, selfish and weak. But what have you been doing all these years? Fighting for what you want and ended up proving everyone wrong about who they thought you really were," I pointed to his slumped figure, "Keep that act up and you wouldn't even be worth fighting."

I picked up the bags and looked back, "Kyo would've yelled some stupid words back at me by know and tried to prove he's not the weak cat he's now turned into."

I turned back and started walking. About halfway to the hotel, I heard something behind me and tried not to smile as I ducked and spun to the side.

"I'm not weak, damn it!" Kyo yelled.

I watched as Kyo patched up his knee, muttering something about next time winning. Seeing that I'd gotten his blood pumping again, I asked the previous question.

"What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged and stood up, trying his injured knee, "Get a job, earn some money, get a nicer place…and make Haruhi smile again," he smiled.

And for the first time ever, I smiled along with him and said, "You better make her smile."

* * *

**How did you like it? I understand tha the first art was bit depressing and that was what I was kind of hoping the mood would be. Did I get it right?**

**I would like your reviews on this chapter because I think I got the POV's right this time.**


	17. Chapter 16: Kyo's Note Kagura

**WHOOO! I posted finally! I'm very, very proud of myself. AND , there are 38 reviews for all 15 chapters! YAY! I am aiming for 40 nd I knw we can do it! It's gonna happen dudes!**

**Heh, jk. Not about the goal of 40 reviews, about the dues part. I'm not a hippie or anthing. But you never knoww...**

**Wow, I'm ina good mood! All cuz of you guys :) Okay so well, here we go!**

_**ENJOY!:)**_

* * *

"What happened?" Was the first question I asked Haruhi the moment she came through the door. She looked…angry. No, she looked very pissed off.

"Hey, Kyo, your girlfriend wanted me to give you this," she wasn't showing it but she was feeling it.

As she handed me a note, she threw her mag down on her bed and made for the bathroom. Puzzled, I opened the paper and paled.

I'M COMMMING TO GET YOU!

The words screamed at me from the paper. I could even hear her voice screaming them to me. With a sigh, I balled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

Yuki came through the door not long after and asked, "Is Haruhi here yet?"

His eyes went up and say my face before shaking his head, "Kagura?"

Damn this guy. Always so…right, "Yeah," I said shortly. But I didn't understand why Haruhi was mad? Everyone knew not to take her seriously when it came to me.

Yuki looked like he was trying not to laugh. I clutched my fists, "What?" I snapped.

He shrugged, "I never thought one day Kyo Sohma might have girl troubles. Well, I never thought Kyo Sohma could get a girl."

"You know, I want to rip that mouth of yours of your face," I told him truthfully. He thought he was so smart.

"Funny, I had the same thought a while ago," he dropped his bag on the bed and handed me a job application, "A job that doesn't require a lot of brains, just energy."

"I'm not going to wash people's cars," I told him simply and handed it back to him, "And I already have a job."

Yuki looked at me surprised, "What?"

I smirked, "You heard me. I got a job. And they didn't even look at my ID or anything so it'll be almost impossible for Akito and the others to find us, unless they suddenly got a wierd need for fast food."

"You a job at a fast food restaurant?" I nodded, "How is that different from car wash?"

"One of the Sohma's could wash their cars and…" I paused before glaring at him, "Didn't Akito put a billion dollars into your account when you went to live with Shigure?"

Yuki glared at me, "It was a thousand a week."

I looked at him in anger, "Whatcha do with it!?"

Yuki shrugged. He didn't use it. I face-palmed myself, "You realize we could use that money right?"

Yuki got up and opened the door, "I know. But let's get a regular job first, smartbutt," he slammed the door with a 'going to see Ami' excuse.

He did have a point. If we spent all of it now, we'd be broke along the waay. The opening of the bathroom door made me forget everything.

"Haruhi," I smiled until I realized she was mad at me. I didn't know how to ask accept, "What did I do Haruhi?"

"Nothing."

I sighed and walked towards her cautiously, careful and prepared if she was going to strike at me. But she didn't. She was very angry. And I had no idea why.

"Come on, Haruhi," I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably, "You know I'm not-."

"Am I like Kagura?" she asked quietly.

So this is what this was about… "No, of course not!"

She looked at me and my eyes widened. She wasn't mad. She was sad, "Haruhi," I hugged to me but she didn't hug back. She didn't pull away either.

"She told me everything, Kyo," Haruhi told me.

I let her go but held on to her hand, "Told you what?" I was confused.

Haruhi sighed and reached into a backpack, pulling out a crimpled piece of paper, no doubt she'd crushed it. I opened the paper and face-palmed myself.

Haruhi sighed, "I knew it. You do-."

"Haruhi, I wrote this when I had my first alcohol drink. I wasn't thinking straight."

She raised an eyebrow, "You had a drink with Kagura. What else don't I know?"

"Seriously?" Seriously? Why did girls take everything so seriously.

"Look, Haruhi. I didn't mean this. I was drunk."

Haruhi glared at me, "So you meant nothing in there?"

"Yes, no. Yes, I meant nothing in there," I stumbled. Dammit, what is wrong with this? I didn't mean what I wrote.

"If Kagura was here, you just broke her heart. Are you going to do the same to me? One day, maybe next week you'll be standing in front of another girl telling her you meant nothing you said to me!"

I stared at her, "Haruhi…?" She really thought I'd do that? I knew I wasn't usually a man of my word but…she should know. She'd known me for a long time and she…she should just know, "You don't trust me?"

Haruhi looked down, "It's annoying to have her show up and give me this, then start talking about everything you said to her."

My hands clinched, "And you believed her. You didn't stop to think 'wait, this is Kyo we're talking about. The Kyo I know wouldn't do this'."

"The Kyo I know wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place!"

I looked up and laughed, "Really? Because I was pretty crushed when I saw you and what's his face going to Europe together."

"What about it?"

"You could chose who you wanted to go with you but you chose Yuki instead. I'll admit, I didn't know why I was so mad," I put a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to mine, "I was confused, sad, and angry. I did whatever I could to forget you."

"I'm sorry."

She wasn't. She looked up determinly, "Read it to me."

"Haruhi."

"Do it," she commanded.

I looked into her eyes and unable to resist, I started miserably, "Hey, Kagura…I'll tell you something I've been trying to hide from you since…" I paused, "Haruhi."

"Keep going!"

I sighed and resumed my miserablness, "since I met you. You've been in my mind…like a bee in a hive and I realized, you were my baby."

I stopped reading and tore up the paper, "What are you doing?" Haurhi asked.

I placed a finger on her cheek and showed her, "I won't be the reason you cry," I told her and leaned down, kissing her and trailing the finger along her collarbone. She shivered and I realized how cold it must've been.

But she was in my arms now. In a second, she'd be mad again. I let the finger go down her collar bone and trailed her cheek and to her neck.

"I'm angry, Kyo," she whispered, her voice unsteady.

I took breath of her peachy scent and blow the breath along her ear and whispered, "No, you're sad," my voice sounded just as unsteady.

Her skin was soft. Her voice was beautiful. Her touch used to break my bones. Now it drove me crazy. I felt all logic being chased out of my brain as her hand snaked up my back to the back of my head. She combed her fingers through it and brought my lips back to hers.

"Haruhi…I'll start saying crazy stuff. You're making me drunk," I told her.

She smiled against my lips. She wasn't sad anymore…that's all that mattered, "Good. From now on, you're drunk with me. No one else."

I smiled along with her, "Gladly yours," I replied dazedly and wrapped her arms around her waist and pushed her up to me. I didn't know how but I wasn't in the hotel anymore. I was in a world that I couldn't see because my eyes were closed.

But I knew I was with Haruhi.

"I've got to get my own place" Yuki interrupted my dream and I was in the hotel again and he strolled in casually.

Haruhi blushed and pushed me away, "Hey Yuki," she said casually also. Except her face was red and she was licking her lips.

I laughed and reached for her hand, then thought better of it and put my hand around her, "We'll get our own place."

She blushed and pushed me. This time, so hard I almost stumbled into a desk, "Um…of course you don't mean it like that."

"Of course I do."

"Kyo, I don't want to hurt you so drop it."

"What, I can't have fantasies about my own girlfri-."

"She warmed you," Yuki shrugged, not cutting in as Haruhi practically choked me.

"Strawberry, you really get on my nerves," she told me. But she was smiling.

And that's all that matter. That she was smiling and happy.

Even if she was choking the life out of me.

* * *

**Well, well, did you like it? Heh...I understnad anything you're feeling. The next chapter will be fun, I promise :) it'll be very fun...someone's going to get hurt, another's going to go missing, another will try to go back, and the other will go chase all of them down!**

**JK!**

**Or am I...?**


	18. Chapter 17: Kyo the Cheater

**Kyo**

"What…?"

I stared at the manager of Big Boy's Burgers fast food restaurant after he was done explaining everything to me. First, I was supposed to ask with a big friendly smile what they wanted. Why the hell couldn't they just walk in, tell me what they want, wait for however long who knows, get their food and leave.

"Why do I have to smile?"

"Why shouldn't you smile?" the manager smiled patiently.

I restrained my fist so it wouldn't knock some of his teeth out and took a deep breath like Haruhi told me to, "Never mind. I'll just go back to washing people's cars," I said and turned around.

As I walked out the door, I heard, "Workers can double their salary by getting tips from the costumers."

I held the door and clenched my fist, cutting the manager a glare. "Look here," I looked at his name tag, "Bob. I don't know what you-."

"We'll take it," Yuki cut into my conversation. I twisted my head around to glare at him, but he was busy eyeing the cheese on the taco someone was eating.

Bob took a relieved breath and scooted away from me, "Greaat, two workers! Since everything is done, you can start today!"

W_HAT?! That damn rat didn't even have a form! _Something hit my head as I heard Yuki's voice, "Stop standing there with your mouth open. If we both get a raise it'll help our situation."

I yanked the tray out of his hand, ready to smash it on his head to see how he liked it! But he turned and gave me a glare of daggers.

"You will not mess this job up like you did the last 6 we went about today," venom curled in his tone before he turned around and stalked into the employee's room for his uniform.

Oh hell no.

Uniforms.

_Uniforms._

Feeling utterly deflated, I sulked into the room.

"Welcome to Big Boy's Burger. Can I take your order?" I tried to smile and not look annoyed at the giggling girl's in front of me.

"He looks like an idiot."

"Yeah but he's cute."

"Can I take your order please?" I asked desperately. I'd been standing here for 6 hours. Even my training in the mountains wasn't as cruel as this.

"Oooh he smiled. He's definitely hot," one girl cleared her throat, "I would like to have your number."

"I would like to take your order," I said stiffly, holding back my anger. How stupid were they? Couldn't they just order and leave me alone?

"Mel, I think he has a girlfriend already."

"Yeah…look over there," nother girl said to her friend.

Haruhi was here? Nooo! She couldn't see me in this stupid outfit. But the dark vibes weren't coming from Haruhi. I leaned over the counter and every single hair on my body rose in terror. I took one step back but that wasn't enough.

"KYYYOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU!"

Kagura jumped on the counter holding a fly swatter, slapping me all over my face with it. Catching it made no difference-actually, it made it worse because she used her fists now.

When I was crumpled up and laying on the other side of the counter, she jumped down, holding my face.

"Kyo! My precious little angel, what happened to you!?"

"You," I managed to choke out.  
"Kyooooo! how could you be so meaaannn?" she looked at me and suddenly flames were in her eyes again, "WHAT IS THAT!? HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME! I SEE THAT HICKEY! I SEE IT!"

She was strangling me!

I took her hands and tried to remove them from my neck but there was no need. She sank into another mood and fell on me.

"How could you…let another girl…when you don't even allow me…" she cried into my shoulder.

I cautiously moved my hands and grasped one of the hedges pulling myself up and releasing her arms from my neck, taking a breath.

"Is it true then, Kyo…? Did Haruhi do that?"

I didn't answer because right then, Haruhi walked in. School was over. _No, no no…._

She stopped by the door with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't imagine how this must've looked: Karugra with her legs wrapped around me and her head on my chest with tears in her eyes and me holding her hands…

"Yes…" I was dead.

But instead, Kagura untangled herself from me and rubbed her eyes, adjusting her backpack. She looked at the dirty oil spotted floor while I looked directly at Haruhi.

Kagura took my hand gently and squeezed it, "I'm your girlfriend. You're not supposed to cheat on me. I trusted you Kyo," she sniffled.

"No, don't cry," he said hurriedly and tried to think of something to say, "I just forgot t-."

"Haruhi did that. You cheated. It was a game, remember? You weren't supposed to cheat…you don't cheat in a game, Kyo. Y-You weren't supposed to. How-."

I lifted her chin up. For once, Kagura wasn't faking, "Kagura."

"Don't say my name. It makes my heart beat really fast," she laid a soft fist on her chest, "Can I talk to you Kyo?"

"We're already-."

"Can I talk to you?" she asked again, her voice quivering. I took of my stupid apron and put it on a passing tray Yuki was carrying.

With a hiss my way, he turned back towards his job and stalked off.

"Yeah," I answered and for the first time, I wasn't scared of Kagura because she might've killed me, not that I was scared before.

I was scared of her actually meaning it when she said she loved me.


	19. Chapter 18: Hed of the Sohmas

**Kyo **

"Okay, Kagura…maybe the sun is a little too hot so why don't you just-"

"YOU THINK I'M CRAZY!"

_No…I know you are…, _"No. But what you just said is…I would rather believe unicorns are real."

Kagura gave me a punch to the face, "DID YOU EEN CHECK YOUR DAMN PHONE!?"

I rubbed my cheek and took out my phone, "Oh…" I muttered.

**You kids should stop playing and come to Shigure's. No one will try to stop you from leaving but there is very important news you would want to here.**

**Hatori.**

I looked up to a stoned faced Kagura, "So…who's taking his place?"

"Not everyone still believes he's dead so Haatori left the body as it was for the rest of the family to take a look."

"That's disgusting."

"He had to," we both knew he had to, "Their rumors that Hatori drugged him and killed him.

"Wh-HE WOULD NEVER!" I screamed. Sure I hated that annoying monotone doctor but I hated all the other members of the Sohma didn't I? Anyway, everyone who was insane or even sane knew more than to consider Hatori as a suspect.

Kagura nodded, "Some think when his past lover came around for another job opportunity, he lost it and wanted revenge."

"But…," I looked down at the ground, as confused as ever. Our so called god who was a big part of everyone's lives whether they wanted him to be or not. The person I'd sworn to put into the ground for what he did to Haruhi and just like that…he was dead?

It pissed me off, "I have to tell Yuki and Haruhi. We-what?" Kagura was giving me one of those looks she gave me when she wanted to squeeze the pudding out of me.

"You said Yuki's name without using rat or damn in any part of it! And you said 'we' as in, you two!" she squealed, "So you guys are getting along huh!?" And as fast as her mood came, it left in a flash. With her hair covering her eyes, she added, "It's because of Haruhi, isn't it? You'll upset her if you fight with Yuki…so you get along with him to make him happy."

I tried to come up with something to say but the only thing that came was, "I didn't think you were serious when you said you l…l-ov-ed me," I couldn't say the word perfectly.

"You never too me seriously," she countered and the tears started again.

I was about to put my arm around her shoulders when another hand took hold of my wrist, "I think it's my turn."

Haruhi took Kagura's hand and led her to the swings, which were a football's field away from me. I watched them go shocked and confused.

"Women. You never know what their thinking," I muttered just as mother sat down. She got up with a glare my way and stalked off, "Like I just said, you never know what their thinking," I repeated and stood up, forced to walk around the park.

Every time I tried to get closer to them, Haruhi would shoot a 'I will rip your insides out' glare my way, enough for me to turn back around and continue my walk.

I turned around again to find them both in front of me. Before I could even breath, did you hear me, BREATH, Kagura shot off like a rocket.

"YOU'LL SEE YOU LITTLE CHEATER! THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE YOU GO! HAHAHAH!"

I backed away as she got closer to me with every word and then as fast as she'd shot into the little rant, she ran off. Well…she skipped off with her bunny backpack behind her, its ears flopping.

"What did you say to h-?"

I was cut off by a slap across the face. The sting made me freeze but the shock made my eyes widen.

I touched my other cheek looking at Haruhi surprised, "You should tell someone the truth. If you don't love her, tell her. She was hurting more than you knew she was. You led her on all these years, making her think all that…" Haruhi looked at me, her brown chocolate eyes now frozen, her expression set in a poker mask, "You're sad. You're just…clueless. And somehow in all this…" she gestured her hand in front of me, "Mess…I still love you."

She kissed me. A long sweet kiss that made me feel better in an instant. She pulled away and smiled slightly, "I'll go tell Yuki about Akito's death."

I smiled and watched her go. The mom from before walked past me, "Boys. You always know what their thinking."

I would've gotten into argument right there but the kiss from Haruhi left me feeling warm and fuzzy, calm. Whoever would've thought there would be a day that I, Kyo Sohma, used the words warm and fuzzy to describe what I'm feeling.

"Yes."

"I agree."

"Of course."

"You have my vote."

We all made our agreement to Hatori. We arrived at the Shigure's house a while ago and man, the idiot made me want to punch him all the way into next year! He was acting like such a baby with tears running over his face and his arms stretched out as if expecting a hug. Good thing Haruhi held me back before I could snap the two arms.

The worst part of all? Suoh, Otari, Nozukas and the Hitachins were all there: the entire host club. And they haven't shown any signs of being quiet since they arrived a few minutes after we did. And the nnoying part was that they knew about Akito's death before we did.

"Kyoya knows everything," Tamaki had said darkly to which Kyoya answered with a gleam of his eyes.

"And he tells-."

"Us everything!" the other twin finished. I hadn't even bothered to learn which one was who. It wasn't as if anyone could. Well, besides Haruhi. But that didn't count because she was perfect.

"So all of you agree to the new head of the Sohma family?"

"Yes!"

"No."

We all froze. Well, they froze as Yuki's chilling voice put the whole room into a thousand degrees below zero.

"Mori…I'm scare," Hunny whimpred.

"Not me," the only non crazy person in the club stated and cuddled the little guy in his arms.

Shigure whimpered, his voice faltering and he said, "C-come on, Yuki…it'll be fun."

"Fun?" Yuki asked quietly, which ws the creepiest part. A dark and definitely murderous aura set in the room, the air holding still, "I refused to be the hed of the Sohma family."

"But everyone else in the ENTIRE family agrees and-." Shigure hid behind Hatori as Yuki turned his venomous death glare on to him.

Hatori sighed, "Come on, Yuki. Stop being a baby," he told the zodiac rat, "Accept your responsibility as a man."

"Responsibility? I hate this family. We all turn our backs on each other while another 'famil' member gets tortured. The zodiac is my family. Anyone else outside of that is a stranger I'd rather not know."

Ami looked at Yuki worriedly, "Yuki…do you mean that?"

Looking at Ami calmed him down. The temperature dropped to about 600 below zero now as he answered, "You don't know the Sohmas. We're cursed not only with the zodiac but also with selfishness. I heard Haruhi's screams from my room across the property and yet when I arrived at Akito's door, I was the only one there."

Haruhi walked up to him and touched his arm lightly, "Akito might have darkened the family but maybe you can bring a little brightness."

"Yeah…" I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth but I didn't regret them, "Everyone's this way because of Akito. If you really want revenge on him, you'll ease any traces of him."

Yuki looked at me in surprise, then narrowed his eyes into slits, "Don't think this makes us friends, cat."

I glared straight back at him. That brat was so hardheaded! "Not even in hell, rat."

"Glad everything's alright now!" Shigure smiled as if nothing just happened.

Tamaki added, "Let's celebrate with a party for Yuki!"

Tamaki and Shigure looked at each other and I realized, they were the perfect match. Shigure put an arm around Tamaki's shoulders.

"You and I have a lot to discuss," he pulled Tamaki into the kitchen. We all watched as this happened, each of us not wanting to know what they were discussing even though it wouldn't be bad given how innocent and absolute stupid he was.

"They might be burning the kitchen…" Hatori sighed and entered the kitchen, coming back with a secretive look, "Prehaps…not."

"Well, what are they doing?"

Hatori shrugged, his eyes fixed on Yuki, "What's your answer?"

"I'm in high school."

"You won't do anything but make decisions. Whatever you say goes," Hatori said and added, "And of course, manage the Sohma company…"

Ami smiled up at him encourage. I just realized that she hadn't been confused by our name calling or the mention of the zodiac. I frowned but decided to leave it alone. It was obvious that he'd told her.

"I would miss classes."

"You don't need the classes. You're already head of a big company."

Kyoya butted in with his calculations, "And from my observations, even if the company was to fall now, there would be enough money to support 3 or even 4 future generations of the Sohma family."

"Why are you observing our company?" I asked him annoyed.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Sohma Interprises is a big competitor of the Otari group."

"So if you become the heir to the company, you and Yuki will become rivals?"

"Yes."

I was annoyed by his stupid blunt attitude as if he didn't care. Yuki, however, wasn't paying attention my little chat with Kyoya.

"What if the pressure was what drove Akito crazy? Then I'll be crazy too."

Hatori shook his head, "No. You have Ami. You have friends. Akito had no one and was a deep dark pit of hatred. Your opposite of that."

"SO, what do you say?" Haruhi asked.

"Big oppoturnity to make the family a brighter place to be," Hatori added.

I shrugged, "You get to miss classes."

I gues everyone felt the need to add something because the twins synced, "You chose the uniforms and do stuff without getting in trouble."

"With your brain capacity and limit, you'll be able to make more profits to the company than Akito."

"You get all the cake you want!" Hunny said with a nod.

I expected Mori to say something like 'yeah' but what he said surprised all of us, "You'll have what you always wanted; peace."

This time, Yuki looked thoughtful and nodded once, "Okay but I don't want it to interfere with my studies in school or my time with Ami…and Hatori will be my vice president or whatever."

Everyone murmered as if it was the best idea, "And my third will be Kyo."

I looked away from Haruhi and on to Yuki, "What?"

"I want to see you make mistakes and correct you. Nothing's funner."

I glared at him, "I thought you said funner isn't a word!"

"It's not when you say it."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Would someone shut him up? Just say thank you and get it over with."

"I'LL SAY THANK YOU WHEN I RECEIVE SOMEHTING FOR THE PROPER DAMN REASON!"


End file.
